Consequences of a Life Debt
by feagalaxia
Summary: Snape brings back the Marauders in 1997, how will they addapt?. Both slash & het pairings HD, RLSB, RHr among others. Actually fatherson centric. ABANDONED. See author profile.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm basically writing for fun, exploring my abilities as a romance writer. So, it will be quite plotless and full of clichés. A little happy fic, while we wait for HBP. (You'll find out what to expect on Dumbledore's speech, chapter 2)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry. Nor Draco. Nor Remus. Nor Snape. I don't even own the Blast Ended Skrewts. They're all Rowling's (hope you get burned!). I just own the plotless plot. And the Dishus Lavum Spell, but I don't even know if it will be on this fic. My life so empty.

**PAIRING:** Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione and some surprises.

**WARNING:** This will be SLASH. And I won't deny the possibility of an MPREG. Don't like, don't read. It's so easy to not be rude…

One last thing: as you'll probably notice while reading, this is my first attempt at writing in English. My marks weren't bad at school, but still, it's been a long time and I would really appreciate if you pointed me my errors, so I can correct them. Thanks.

* * *

**Prologue**

Severus Snape had a problem. Well, actually, Severus Snape had lots of problems, like Hagrid's new Blast Ended Skrewts litter, or anything middly related to Albus Dumbledore. But this particular problem was special, as it was really hard to solve. Proof of that was the fact that he had been trying for twenty-one years now, and he hadn't done the lesser of the progresses. And it seemed like it would stay that way for a long time…

Severus had taken care of most his problems alone, and when he hadn't, they had ended up solving themselves anyway. A good example of the first category would be his godson. All his life he had wanted Draco to become a fine man and join the Light side, but the path that his parents were putting the child on was on the antipodes of what he would have desired.

He had succeeded anyway: Draco had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix for nearly two years before he was caught, and when it happened, he became the leader of the revolution that crumbled down the foundations of the Slytherin House and that ended up being a decisive factor on the Battle of Hogsmeade (besides Potter). The fact that Lucius died fighting and afterwards Narcissa received the Kiss was just an added bonus. It had took him fifteen years, but in the end he had succeeded in separating his godson from his parents bad influence.

The best example of problems that solve themselves was really easy to find, honestly. His task as a spy had forced him to live a double life for seventeen years, but in the end, the Dark Lord had been vanquished (_don't think by who, Severus_, he thought, _we don't want another wave of nausea!_) and he was finally free to do whatever he wanted. Almost.

He still had one hell of a problem, and in this case, things were getting worse everyday. At least, while the Dark Lord was on the loose saving Harry Potter's life was a feasible task, but now?

The only… (_person doesn't seem an appropriate word…Creature!_ ): the only creature who would have been able to take Potter's life was dead. Since the death of the Dark Lord in June, Severus had been falling on a depression. He could imagine himself, at eighty, still watching for Potter's safety. His complete life spend as a nanny, for Merlin's sake!

He started searching for possible solutions. Pity Lupin was dead, this would have been a great time to take him back to Hogwarts. Just a tiny mistake with the Wolfsbane Potion, a bit of plotting to put Potter on the monster's way and he would have had the perfect payback for his life debt. But it was all a fantasy: Lupin was dead, it was all out of reach.

He kept this line of thinking for all the first month of the summer holydays, until he ended up deciding that it would be easier to resurrect Potter than to save his son's life. And he had de perfect starting point: the Marauders Map.

Stealing the Map from Potter had been an adventure on its own. Severus had had to invite himself for tea at The Burrow, sneak into Weasel King's bedroom, discretely break through the charms surrounding Potter's trunk and find the Map, which happened to be hidden in a secret compartment that was, in all honesty, much more sophisticated than what would be expected for a teenage trunk. And he had to do it in less than five minutes!

Compared to that, discovering the password, finding out the spells used by the Marauders, separate the four personalities and developing a ritual to bring them back from a piece of parchment was a child's game.

On the other hand, stealing the Map from Potter was easy compared to what he had to do to collect the "material" needed. The potions, spells and charms were not specially difficult. Finding out genetic information from each of the Marauders was another story. But find it he did, and in less than a week.

The easy one was Lupin: he just exhumed his corpse and stole a piece of putrid flesh. Once he got rid of the worms, it was a tolerable sight. After all, it was Lupin, and he was _dead._

The less revolting was Potter: he just sneaked in The Burrow at night and stole a hair from his fucking son. The hard part was to refrain from hexing him while doing it.

Black, of course, nearly killed him. Twice. The first time, for making him break through the security that warded the Department of Mysteries since six children and a bunch of Death Eaters had had a meeting on it. The second time, when he made him collect a piece of clothe from the Veil.

Pettigrew was even worse. The rat had been burned to less than ashes by Longbottom, so he had to resort to "Scheme B": get into the Maximal Security Chamber of the Ministry, stupefy ten aurors, dig a hole, and take a little bit of the Dark Lords heart, whose body had been rebuilt through Pettigrew's genes (_Honestly, after all he got through to get Potter's blood, he could have chosen a better "servant flesh")._

And that's how he got where he stood now. He had conceived the rite so that the spells would be activated by the blood of a school rival still full of hatred towards the four persons to be resurrected, willingly given. It was a ridiculously easy ingredient to find for him, and at the same time, it would ensure that the rite wouldn't be reproduced. He took pride on thinking that his hatred for the Marauders was something special.

Of course, he had made sure that they wouldn't share any kind of bond (except those of the kind that had pushed him to do that in the first place) and that none of his power would be transferred to them. It was a Light Rite, after all.

He let fall four drops of blood on the Map. There was a huge light and… POP

"Morgan's Skirt!" shouted Black "Guys, don't look, but we just found a relative of Snivellus."

Severus showed them his best evil glare: "Professor Snape, Black. You will like to know that I don't own a Life Debt to Potter anymore. On the other hand, you three" He pointed at Lupin, Black and Pettigrew "own one to _me._ We are now on 1997, you have been resurrected through that Map of yours. You need to know no more. Now" He said, taking a folder from his desk "Follow me. Quietly. The Sorting Ceremony has already started."

And then he was gone, his tunic billowing behind. Sirius was the first one to react:

"Well. That was interesting. I'd say that Snivellus hasn't had a good shag in the last twenty years..."


	2. The Sorting Ceremony 1

**The Sorting Ceremony (1)  
**

In the Great Hall, Snape's absence had not passed unnoticed. Specially among the Gryffindors, the Potions Master absence was arousing a great deal of whispering and more dreamy faces. And, after all he'd put them through, who could blame them for fantasising of his sudden and painful death?

"He obviously didn't enjoy teaching" was saying Ginny, while Hall, Henna was sorted for Hufflepuff "I think that he just did it for the Cause, and now that Tom's dead Dumbledore has let him leave and do whatever it is that Snape likes to do… Probably a Potions Lab, investigation… that kind of thing."

Last year, Ginny had developed the habit of calling Voldemort by the name she was first introduced to him. The others had not commented about it, until they heard word that said evil git was really pissed off by it, and they made her a huge party to congratulate her. She spent the next two weeks wearing a T-shirt that read "I pissed off the Dark Lord".

Neville paled. "I hope he doesn't." He said "With my luck we would end up working together."

The conversation turned to their future plans and the NEWTs, and Harry used the distraction to take a proper look at the Teachers Table. Dumbledore looked from the corner of his eye to Snape's empty chair, which could only mean one thing:

"Snape's not gone" He told the others.

Dumbledore never looked at his fellow teachers from the corner of his eye. It was a special treatment for his right (McGonagall) and left hand (Snape).

The others put him faces, and Hermione muttered "Killjoy".

"I don't say it to break your hopes, it's just that I saw Dumbledore looking at his chair from the corner of his eye."

Hermione snorted. She, like every other female member of the Order of the Phoenix, had developed a nasty piece of contempt for the Potions Master when he made a fool of Lupins death. After all, the man died from love.

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell in silence.

"Welcome!" He said "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start, I would like to make some announcements. Who knows, I might give you something to talk about during this boring feast!"

Everyone laughed. (_Must be an internal joke between the Hogwarts population_, thought the new DADA teacher). The truth was that the previous year had had such a spectacular ending that all the students were avid for gossiping. Never in all of Dumbledore's years at Hogwarts, there had been such un amount of whispering during the Sorting Ceremony. Not even the first years had been paying attention!

"First of all, I want to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Bill Weasley."

The Gryffindors welcomed this announcement with a tumultuous applause, while half of the Ravenclaw girls decided that this would be a great moment to put on the final touches to their make up. The eldest of the Weasley brothers was young, handsome and dynamic, that's to say, everything that their last year teacher, Emmeline Vance, was not. And everyone knows that for Ravenclaw girls (with little weird exceptions, like Luna), looks went first.

For Harry, Bills appointment had a sad counterpoint. Professor Vance had died in the Battle of Hogsmeade, when she decided to intercept a killing curse thrown to him with her own body. She maybe wasn't very charismatic, but she was a great woman anyway. Harry raised his glass of pumpkin juice and drank to her memory, while Dumbledore explained the usual Filch stuff.

"Finally, in a happier note…"

The doors of the Great Hall opened brusquely and Severus Snape strode in the room (billowing robes flying wild behind him).

"Told you he was coming" muttered Harry for all the presents to hear.

Snape made his way to Dumbledore and placed a folder in front of him before he went to his seat. Then he glared at Bill and waited for the Headmaster to read.

Dumbledore opened the folder curiously and he soon frowned in concentration. Some minutes passed by this way, the Headmaster reading, the students and staff watching him. Suddenly, his expression changed from concentration to bewilderment, and then thunderstruck.

And then, someone said: "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore? That Snape says we're in 1997. What do we do?"

Harry turned to the door and what he saw nearly knocked him from his chair.

"Merlin's Beard…" muttered Ron.

"But" said Hermione, recovering from the shock "That is NOT possible!"

The Great Hall exploded in whispering, and Dumbledore took the chance to approach Snape. Harry saw them talking quickly for a long time, until the Headmaster called and Dobby appeared in front of them. He gave him a long tirade of instructions and he finally turned back to the students. The Marauders were still at he doors, and for the first time of their lives, they looked nervous.

Dumbledore imperiously raised his arms and the Great Hall fell in silence.

"Seems like Professor Snape will never cease to surprise us…" He said, smiling. His eyes were twinkling like no one had seen before. Including the end of the war. "I think some of you have heard of the Marauders Map?"

"The _legendary _Marauders Map" corrected Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes, but everyone else sniggered. The Marauders didn't knew it, of course, but the Map really was a most known legend in Hogwarts. Last year, the Weasley Twins had mentioned it in an interview, and since then half the school had been like crazy looking for it… And that's why Dumbledore had asked it in the first place. His eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Yes, Mr. Black , you're most definitely correct…" He answered "Well, as you obviously know what I'm talking about, I suppose you also are aware that the creators of said Map included on it an exact copy of their personalities at seventeen years old."

He paused again, waiting for the information to sink in, and then he kept speaking "Professor Snape has been studying the Map this summer, and he has found a way to give the Marauders… a second chance"

The Great Hall exploded in excited whispers, and Dumbledore had to raise his voice. "One moment please! I'm not finished yet! Before I introduce them to you, I want to make a point very clear. And, to make sure that none of you says anything that we might regret, I'm afraid I will have to do something very out of character for me. _Silencio!"_

The spell was received with incredulity and indignation. Hundreds of angry faces turned to the Headmaster.

"I am truly sorry" He told them gently "But I doubt that any of you could help your reactions… Anyway, now that this little problem is taken care of, let me explain you the situation. Those four gentlemen made some things on their lives by which they are most famous now. But you must understand that as you see them now, they are like they were at seventeen, and keep no memory of those facts."

"Professor Dumbledore…" Cut in James, visibly nervous "You said we're given a _second _chance. A second chance for what?"

The Headmaster sighed sadly "To live, James"

The Marauders shared scared looks among them. Dumbledore sighed again and turned to the students.

"See now what I was saying? James Potter is not aware of his own death, nor the circumstances on which it happened."

Everyone turned to look at James open-mouthed.

"And the same thing goes for misters Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin"

The students had paled while hearing the first two names, but with the third one, most of the presents backed on their chairs. At the Slytherin table, more than one stood up to protest, some of them openly pointing at poor Remus, whose face was acquiring a nasty shade of green.

"Want something?" growled Sirius.

To say that the reaction surprised the Marauders would be an understatement. At Sirius menacing growl, the students sank back on their chairs, all pale, some of them even shacking. Of course, they didn't knew that Sirius was one of the three most famous murderers of the XXth century, between Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Remus, I'm afraid that in 1997 your curse is not a secret anymore" Four throats gulped at the same time. "But, in a more cheerful note, you will like to know that professor Snape developed a potion that allows you to remain in control of your action during the transformations. And this goes for all of you" he added, turning to the students "Remus Lupin has already studied in Hogwarts once, and he will do it again. I can guarantee you that his presence on this school will not suppose a menace whatsoever to your welfare. If my word that all the precautions will be taken is not enough to make you feel safe, you are of course free to leave."

"No, profes…" started to sadly say Remus, but Sirius gagged him with his hands and brightly said "Thank you for your support, professor, please, keep going with your speech!"

"Thank you Sirius" smiled Dumbledore "I just have one last thing to say. Misters Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, as I've mentioned before, do not keep any memory of their 'future selves' actions, to say it somehow. I would like you all to understand and respect the right of those persons directly affected by those actions to be the ones to explain them to the Marauders. And now, as it is very late and we don't want to spend the rest of the night on the Great Hall, I will give you the rest of my welcome speech in writing."

With a wave of his wand, the Headmaster made appear a long scroll of parchment in front of all the students.

"Take a seat" he told the Marauders, and, to the students. "I guess it's time to eat! _Sonorus!_"

Harry saw his father and friends sit on a corner of the Gryffindor table and cast a privacy spell.

"Harry?" called cautiously Hermione.

All his friends were giving him worried looks.

"I'm not hungry" he told them. He pointed his wand at his head and said "_Engorgio!_"

His hat enlarged instantly and covered his face, hiding him from the stares of the Great Hall and particularly from certain pranksters that at the same moment were having an intense chat on a corner.

He stood up and left.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony 2

**(For disclaimer, see chapter 1)**

**AN:** Sorry it took so long, I was at my parents house, where the use of the computer is heavily monitored by a Harry hating muggle (that would be my father). Anyway, I'm back home now and I've finally managed to translate this chapter. It's long, and I think it's a bit boring, though in my behalf I have to say that it's more like an extended summary than a chapter. It will tell you what to expect from this ff, as well as introducing the first relationships that will be forged.

I was stunned to see I had _three_ reviews. Honestly, that's three more than what I expected! So:

Thank you Terri for being my first reviewer.

Thank you Miss Lesley, though I don't share your expressive opinions on Dumbledore, I think you'll like how the events will turn out for him. Still: yes, James Potter was (is) a prat, and Harry won't take long to notice. And yes, I also think that Peters betrayal was in part because of how they treated him. But then again, this fic is about second opportunities, and I'm a firm believer of happy endings – for everyone (except maybe Cho Chang).

Thank you Stina. I said I was stunned to have three reviews: you can imagine now my face when I found this fic among your hundred and something favourites. I was in such a shock that I only reacted when my sister collected my jaw from the floor and tried (unsuccessfully) to fix it back on my face. So: thank you. I think I'm blushing.

And, well, here goes the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**The Sorting Ceremony (2)**

"We're dead, Snivellus is _old_ and my favourite sexy kitten is all wrinkled and… decrepit! What will I dream of tonight?" was yelling Sirius.

"I really hope you're not talking about McGonagall" said someone behind him.

Sirius turned around and saw a red-head guy looking disgusted.

"She was _hot_" he told him "_And_, she was _kinky_"

"I really didn't need to know that." Said the other, looking ill. "Anyway, I'm Ron Weasley" he added.

He held out his hand and Sirius shook it. "Sirius Black. And those are…"

"Mmm… yeah… it's not really necessary…"

"Oh." Sirius looked at the embarrassed face of Ron Weasley for a second, and then he realized. " Oh, yeah, we're famous."

"No!" shouted Ron, alarmed by the animagus suspicious tone "No, is not that. Eeeh… I knew you. Well, I didn't knew James, but I knew the others…" he trailed, giving them a weird look.

"Something you'd like to share?" asked James, badly.

"Well… I rather not talk about it, you see: Harry's my best friend." The others looked puzzled "You'll know him later…" He trailed, turning to the other side of the table, where a bushy haired girl was looking intently at him. Recovering his confidence, he added "Anyway, I came to tell you that, as we're going to be in the same class, we could all sit together, and, well, at least we can explain about Lupin…"

* * *

"Professor?" shouted Sirius incredulously "Our _Moony_ a _teacher?_"

Sirius and James were laughing like mad with the news, while Peter was discretely sniggering and Remus was stunned.

"He's the best DADA teacher we've ever had" said loyally Neville.

Remus blushed and answered uncertainly "Thank you?"

"Why did he quit then?" asked Peter.

The 'future guys' looked uncomfortably at their meals until, finally, Hermione answered: "There was an… 'incident'"

Remus paled. "That's why I'm dead, isn't it?"

There was a general blinking in the 'future area', but the Marauders were waiting expectantly. The tension grew for a few minutes, and suddenly Hermione shouted:

"No!" she laughed in relief "Merlin, no. It's got nothing to do with that. Well, yes, it does, but you didn't kill nor bite anybody. It's just that there was that 'incident', I can't tell you what, sorry, but it was something big enough to make you forget about your potion, and the next day, you resigned."

"An… 'incident'?" tried to pressure them James

"Why, yes" answered Ron, trying not to laugh "It happened to be June…"

The others started laughing wholeheartedly, like suddenly realizing something, and Ginny muttered "Can't believe he was right"

"Care to explain?" asked finally Sirius.

"Of course" said Hermione, taking some deep breaths to calm herself "It's just that, last year, we were all so worried about Voldemort attacking, and, well, I think we were a bit hysterical, and Harry was so calm, and he kept saying that there was nothing to worry about until June…"

"Can't believe he was right…" repeated Ginny.

"He's a Seer?" sceptically asked Remus.

Ron burst out laughing again "Oh, Merlin" he said "When you meet him: ask him that!"

The others looked amused.

"So, he isn't" concluded Remus. "Why would he know then?"

"It's all about predictability." Said Hermione "Harry always has some kind of adventure in June. First year, it was the Philosopher's Stone. Second year…"

Ginny raised her hand and said "Chamber of Secrets"

"The Shrieking Shack for third year…" kept going Hermione.

"Fourth year: the third task" said Ron

"The Battle of the Department of Mysteries for our fifth year" said Neville. "And…"

"The Battle of Hogsmeade last year" completed Ginny.

"Battles?" said a scared Peter.

The 'Future guys' shot him weird looks. Ron looked specially disgusted.

"What?" asked them James loyally.

"Nothing" said Neville, and the others closed their mouths before they could say anything.

"Am I to understand" asked Remus to Neville "That your friends reaction to your negative means that you are one of those 'with the right to tell us personally' what happened with our lives?"

"Geez!" intervened Hermione brightly "We were forgetting to read Dumbledores parchment!"

"No" said Sirius, looking intently at Neville "Tell us what happened"

"Hey! Listen to this!" said Ginny, parchment in hand.

"Harry has the priority" sentenced Neville to the Marauders.

"Balls!" said Ginny excitedly.

Sirius forgot completely about anything else.

"Balls?" he said, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Listen this!" she repeated "_Dear students: As you know, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been during the last six years the most affected place by the plots of the Dark Lord Voldemort._"

"You don't need to swear it" muttered Ron.

"Shut up when I'm reading, Ronniekins" she told him "_Monsters,_"

"That would be me" said bitterly Remus.

"No, that was Salazars pet" cut in Ginny "I'm reading! _Psychopaths,_"

"Now _that_ would be you!" laughed Sirius.

Remus and Ginny glared at him.

"_And battles_" she said, raising her voice "_have lashed many times our school (and have forced us to yearly change our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher)._

"I thought we weren't commenting the letter" cut in Sirius.

"That's what's written" she said, and, seeing his sceptical glare, she added dangerously "Want to see?"

"_We understand_" said Hermione, before the other two could start bickering "_the stress that all those situations have supposed for you_"

Ron visibly shuddered.

"Don't think of the brains, Ron, it does you no good." chided Hermione, and, taking a deep breath, she kept reading "_That's why the staff and myself have decided to make it up for you by celebrating the end of the War and the fell of the Dark Lord for a whole year_! A whole year?" she repeated "Have they all gone nuts?"

"A whole year!" shouted Sirius at the same time, jumping on the table.

"But…" she tried to protest.

"We've got NEWTs this year!" she and Ron said at the same time.

"RON!"

"Did I say something?" he said sweetly

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'd never do something like this to _you_, Hermione" he answered, trying and failing to look convincing.

Hermione frowned and muttered "I can't believe professor McGonagall agreed to something like this"

"Yep." Said an extremely cheerful Sirius "She has disappointed me too."

"_The traditional festivities_" intervened James, opening his own parchment "_(Halloween and Yule) will be prolonged for days, and we will have some 'special activities' for the occasion._ Wonder what it will be…" he trailed off.

"Probably sex"

"Sirius!" call to order Remus.

"Now, love, don't be shy…"

"It's not that, Rosy Raindrop, but I'm _eating_."

"Remus!" yelled in faint shock his friend "Are you insinuating that the mental image of my quidditch toned body in action gives you nausea?"

"What? Never!" he answered in the same outraged tone "I was just pointing out, oh my love and sex god, that at this moment my blood is required on my stomach, and not on That Who Must Not Be Named In Front Of The Ladies"

"Also known as…" started to say Sirius, and the other two joined in to end "Remus Lupin's Impressive Cock!"

Hermione and Ginny blushed, and Lavender appeared out of nowhere and sat by the owner of said member.

"How are you, Professor?" she asked, using her best sensual voice.

"Flattered. Are you hitting on me?"

Ron spitted his pumpkin juice on the table, and Hermione took it as a cue to keep reading "_We will have, in addition, a celebration of Lupercalia_"

"That's your feast, Moony!" smiled Peter

"It's not funny" he answered. The other two shook their heads.

"Why?" wanted to know Ron.

The other three put the 'I'm not saying nothing if not under the presence of my lawyer' look, but Hermione was faster: "Lupercalia marks the beginning of the werewolf heat period. You'll live together, you'll see…"

"Thanks, Hermione" cut her Sirius.

"Oh, don't be such an hypocrite. If it's ok to talk about his members length, why not to add that he only uses it too…" and she made a very obscene gesture with her hand.

"Hermione!" yelled in shock Ron. And he wasn't feigning.

"Ron!" she mocked "Honestly, what planet do you think I live in?"

"The library?"

"(_Or Valentine's Day, as the muggle call it)!_" started to read Ginny, before her brother and her probably future sister-in-law started bickering again "_for Merlin's Day and a whole week of festivities to celebrate the Summer Solstice – Fell of Voldemort – End of Term._ And" she added, making a gesture at James to make him silent "Wait, that's not all._ For all the students from fourth to seventh year, in addition to the traditional feasts, there will be balls held!_"

"Seems like things are a bit more interesting in your times…" said Remus while he tried to make sit down Sirius (who was actually showing his enthusiasm by dancing with James) and pushing Lavender out of him, as she had used the sudden commotion to sit on his lap.

"Why, yes." Answered bitterly Ginny "After all, we vanquished old Tom"

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Peter, and then, on a second thought, he added "Who's Tom?"

"Tom Riddle" said Neville "It was Voldemort's name"

"You were on first names?" asked a very frightened Peter.

Ginny was saved of answering by Hermione's indignant squeal.

"I can't believe it!" she muttered, and then she read out loud for everyone to empathise "_The topics for those balls will be chosen by a Party Commission of eight members, directed by our Head Students, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, under the supervision of professor Flitwick. Anyone interested in being part of this Commission should contact our Head Students before September 10th_. Honestly! They should have warned us! Stop ogling me!"

Sirius had stopped his frenetic dance and was grinning madly at her.

"You are Hermione Granger" he told her.

"And you are Sirius Black"

"No, I mean: you are the Head Girl, and you need people for the C…"

"I perfectly know what you mean, and, as I was saying: you are Sirius Black. If you'd seen the fuss over you made two Christmas ago at thirty-six, you'd understand why I'm saying _no_."

"I had fun" said Ron on his behalf.

"But…"

"And I'm the Head Boy"

Hermione frowned. "Fine. Go ahead, Mr. Party, convince me."

"Okay." Said Sirius, adopting a professional look. "We should have a masquerade for Lupercalia. It's a classic, but it never fails. Though, it's a bit snob, so, to compensate, we could throw a muggle topic dance. I'd say for the end of term, but it's a bit too late. Muggle wear is so _tight_, I suspect most of the students would rather wear it in winter… What?"

Hermione studied him for a second before she kept reading "_The Party Commission will also be in charge of the 'special activities mentioned above_"

"The sex?" said Sirius

"You just smashed every good impression you could have made" informed him Ginny.

"Oh. Just kidding, Hermione…"

She arched him a brow and read: "_There will be some contests or demonstrations held during the festivities. The Party Commission will be in care of the organization, while the staff will make sure to find some juicy prices for the winners. _Go on, Sirius"

"K. Contests… Singing contest, dancing contest? Mmm… We could make a theatre group, so they can demonstrate for one of the festivities… something romantic, Moony, what was the name of that play?"

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah. Something like that. We'd have a lot of girls for the auditions, and it would be easy to convince the boys that it's a good way to flirt…"

"Sirius" said icily Hermione. Ron shrank on his chair in anticipation, but Hermione's voice warmed suddenly. "Welcome to the Party Commission".

"YES!"

Sirius jumped over the table to hug Ron and Hermione. James looked at Ginny, Peter and Neville (Remus was busy avoiding Sirius's kicks) and shrugged. "So… I read? _We understand that all of this will need lots of preparation, as you'll have to make yourselves very pretty for the Balls._ Oh, Merlin…"

"Something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Sirius" said Peter, looking depressed. She made him a gesture to encourage him "He's a fashion freak. Worse than a girl. But he's not queer!" the last part was said in sheer alarm.

Ginny and Neville shared a worried look.

"Honest!" insisted Peter "Sirius is very manly! He's done more girls than the rest of Hogwarts put together! I'm sure he still holds the record!"

Ginny and Neville's faces went from worried to gloomy.

"There's something you should know" she said.

"What?" answered a scared Peter "What's wrong?"

"Remus died from love"

A pause, and then "Excuse me?"

"Talking about me?"

"Ginny" said Peter quickly "She says you're someone to love"

"Yeah, mate. She likes you" corroborated James.

Ginny blushed, like the sister of the Weasley twins she was, and shyly said: "Mmm… I'll keep reading._ We have decided that for this year and only this year, the Hogsmeade visits will be slightly extended._"

"Extended? Let me see…" he trailed. He read for a moment and informed happily "Right. We'll have seven Hogsmeade visits this year!"

"Something about the first years…" muttered Ginny. "The man's gone nuts!_ The sixth and seventh years will be allowed to visit the village whenever they want, while they come back before dinner!_ Did you hear this?" she asked the others.

"Wait!" cut her of James. "You haven't read the best! Listen to this_ Exceptionally, and professor McGonagall asked me to stress the exceptionality of this fact, on the official visits to Hogsmeade, the sixth and seventh years, and only the sixth and seventh years, will be allowed to stay in the village until one o'clock (and don't you dare comeback late)_"

James ended this little speech shouting, because Ron and the other Marauders were already planning on going out, getting drunk and coming back to the castle with a girl on each arm, while Hermione shot them daggers with her eyes and ranted about chauvinism and (for some unknown reason) the House-Elves rights.

When Ron realised this last thing, he decided the time had came to change the subject, and took the parchment to read:

"_Let's talk about a lesser polemic matter._ Says Dumbledore, not me._ The Quidditch Season will also be slightly different this year._ There we go…"

"What do you mean, 'there we go'?" asked the Marauders.

"To put it lightly" answered them Ron "We've only had three complete Quidditch Seasons on the last six years. In our second and sixth years, it was cancelled before the last match, and in our fourth year it wasn't even held".

"Why?" yelled James.

"Hogwarts was holding the Triwizard Tournament"

Stunned silence.

"_Even if this is not how the professional league works_" said Ron, taking the silence as a cue to continue "_this year the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup will be played in a double-match system (like in so many muggle sports). This means that our quidditch season will be more intense than usual!_ Double-match system?

"I suppose he means like in the Football league" answered Hermione "It means you'll play twice against each team"

"More quidditch then?" asked James

"Yes"

"Yes! I have to plan the training!"

"mmm…James?"

"Ron?"

"Eh… Sorry mate, I know you're a legend, but our Captain is Harry"

James seemed to think for a moment.

"Well" he finally said "As you so eloquently said, I'm a _legend_" Peter agreed with enthusiasm, and James continued "I'm sure your friend will be more than happy to give me back _my_ place"

"Sure." Said Ron defensively "The thing is: Harry is a legend too. Youngest Seeker of the century, you know? And Gryffindor has only lost a single, lonely, miserable game with him on the pitch. And it was on a storm and under the influence of the dementors."

"Yeah, sure. But a Chaser Captain is always better than a Seeker Captain"

"Yeah. But Harry knows the rest of the team"

"Are you on the team?"

"Yes"

"Position?"

"Keeper"

"Then we know the same number of team members. Remus and Sirius are also on the team. They're our Beaters."

"That will be if they can take Andrew and Jacks places!"

"Slow down, Ron" Cut him off Ginny. "Everyone is better than Jack and Andrew. And stop arguing. We'll talk about it with Harry"

"You're on the team, too?"

"Central Chaser, and if you don't like it you can retire, legend"

James smiled at her "Left Chaser"

"Perfect" she smiled in return "That was Katies position"

"Oh! Listen!" said suddenly a very exited Hermione "_Academically, to cheer up a little your timetables, the staff and myself have decided that all of you will have to take two new lessons!_ Oh! I'm _so_ happy!"

"Just ignore her." Said Ron to the Marauders, and he added "She's a bit weird, but a good girl."

"Rooooon…" she called him in a warning tone.

"Yes?" he tried to smile at her.

"Were you saying something?" she asked sweetly.

"I was going to read" he lied "_You'll have to take two new lessons, to chose between… (lessons introduced by their teachers):_ See? Let's see what they propose us…" he added, smiling forcefully.

Sirius laughed at their antics, and, finding himself at the other end of Hermiones glare, he took the parchment from Ron and read: "_Magical Art – Professor McGonagall: Painting, sculpting and magically decorating. The main part of this course will be centred in the basic drawing techniques and the charms required to bring a painting to life. A knowledge in the subject will be preferable in the upper grades_"

"That's for people like Dean, I'd say" commented Neville.

"And this one for people like Sirius" answered James, keeping himself from laughing "_Robes Designing – Professor Dumbledore: Do you like my bright colourful robes? I design them myself! If you choose Robes Designing, you too will be able to create your own wardrobe. Don't follow the others style, let them follow yours! With Robes Designing, it's possible._"

"SEE?" shouted in triumph Sirius "Dumbledore is also a clothes freak and he is _not GAY!_"

"I wouldn't like to disappoint you, Sirius" corrected Hermione "But I'd say that's a risky affirmation, knowing that the man is like 150 years old, has a song bird and has never been on a public relationship"

"Thank you for your excellent analysis, Hermione" said Ron.

"You're welcome"

"No, really. I always wanted to have those mental images about our headmasters sex life"

"Oh! Look!" Cut them off Ginny. "That's Bill! _Music With Musical Instruments – Professor Weasley: Even if the electric guitar is my speciality, I can also play the bass guitar, the drums and the keyboard, so I think I can teach you whatever you want to learn. You just have to really want to._ I haven't heard him in a while, but…"

"I know what you're thinking off…"

"Bill is your brother?" asked politely Remus

"Unfortunately" said Ron.

"I'll take it he plays like Sirius…"

"And I'm going to ignore this last comment" answered the above-mentioned, and smiling mischievously, he added "_Manners and Dancing: Survival in the Highest Spheres of the Wizarding World – Professor Snape._ Honestly! And _I_ am supposed to be gay? Listen to this poof: _You will be here to learn the subtle science of manners and the exact art of formal dancing. As there will be little of foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a six courses dinner, with it's twelve shining cutlery sets, the delicate power of an Italian wine that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to dance tango, fox-trot, waltz, merengue, the Swann Lake… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as you prove to be in Potions"_

For some unknown reason, the "future guys" had tears on their eyes from laughing, specially Ron, who had fallen from his chair and was holding his belly on the floor, moaning.

"It's!" he was saying "It's! It's the first year speeeeeeeeech!"

And he started again. Remus arched a brow and decided to read, hoping that it would calm them somehow. "_Breeding and Crossbreeding of Magical Creatures. _Oh, Merlin."

"What?" asked Peter, seeing his worried face.

"Do you think" whispered Remus "That they will talk about werewolves?"

And he blushed.

"Worse than that. They will take you there and make you share your experience." Answered James "Look who's the teacher! _Professor Hagrid: Err… Professor Dumbledore asked me to show you how the little magical creatures babys are made, and, err… That's what we'll do._"

"Sweet Merlin" whispered Sirius "Hagrid had a three-headed dog"

Ron, Hermione and Neville nodded vigorously.

"Let's just keep reading, right?" said James looking at Remus who was paling by seconds "_Housekeeping – Professor Flitwick: This subject will show you the basic spells needed to keep a house clean (or a bachelors flat). We will learn to cook, and I will show you how to make some of my favourite specialities! (lemon cake, chocolate muffins, sugar quills, homemade chocoballs…)_" James sighed sadly "I'm gona take this subject"

"Housekeeping?" repeated Sirius, not wanting to believe it.

"I'll have to" defended himself the other "I'm here, my Lily is not… I'll have to learn to take care of myself"

"Oh. Sorry, mate"

"It doesn't matter. I'll have to find someone else. Or I'll live with Moony. Or I could do both…" he turned to look at his friend with puppy eyes "Would you fall in love with me?"

"I can't, sorry. Come with me to Hagrids lessons and I'll tell you why…"

"_Muggle Football!_" cut in Ginny, trying to brighten up the moods "_Professor Hooch: Though Quidditch is obviously a thousand times better, muggle football can be entertaining. If you don't know what muggle football is, ask a muggleborn._ She doesn't seem that happy to teach it…"

"Don't comment the letter now" intervened Sirius showing the first signs of death by boredom "We're nearly at the end of it. _In addition to all of these, two new subjects will be available for our NEWT students. For those who passed their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL, professor Weasley will be teaching "The Obscurer Branches of Magic", that is to say: Charm Chants, Legilimency, Occlumency, Papyroflexy…_"

"That sounds good" said Remus thoughtfully.

"Well, I sure won't be taking that subject, with or without an impending Auror Training on my future" said Ron "I don't need more classes with Bill than those strictly necessary"

"You have all my support" told him Ginny.

"Why?" asked them Sirius, shocked "Your brother seems a good guy. I mean, he's even nice with Snivellus… He's like… _cool_" his face took a dreamy expression "I wouldn't matter more classes with him"

"I see…" told him Hermione "He's hot, isn't he?"

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"James!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"_For those who succeeded in their Transfiguration OWL_" cut them off Ginny, desperate to finish the bloody letter "_professor McGonagall will offer an Animagus Training. Before you throw yourselves into that subject, the professor will submit all the interested to the Animagus Revelio Test, so you know which form you'll be taking_. Of course, _you_ wouldn't need that" she added, banishing the Marauders smug look.

"What do you mean?" asked James, alarmed.

"She means" answered Ron bitterly "That I would recognize Wormtail among a million rats"

"Come on" cut Hermione in a nervous, high-pitched voice "Just two little paragraphs! _And, speaking of tests, from this year on, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be offering an Apparition Test Training course for our 16-17 year old students. _Well, that's one we won't need" she ended to herself.

"We learned last year" explained Neville, seeing the Marauders puzzled looks.

"In sixth year?" asked James, hurt by being bested at something.

"And fifth" added Ginny to his grief.

"Isn't it illegal?" asked curiously Remus.

"Yes" shrugged Ron "But, as we keep telling you, we're Harrys friends"

"There we go again" said Sirius rolling his eyes in despair "What so special about Harrykinns anyway?"

"He was the one destined to do in Voldemort" answered Hermione matter-of-factly "Anyway: _Finally, and as a permanent change too, all our fifth years will receive a Sexual Education short course. As our sixth and seventh years didn't receive it in their due moment, they will be taking it along with our fifth years. And that's how what should have been the Welcoming Feast Announcements end. Wishing you all an exciting year, Albus Dumbledore._ Fin!"

A chorus of 'about time' received this last word.

"Is my perverted mind playing a trick on me?" asked James "Or is Dumbledore developing a sex fixation?"

TBC

* * *

**AN** (again): I wanted to explain some of the characters attitudes. First of all, as I said to Miss Lesley, this is a fic were everyone (except Cho Chang) gets a second chance, and Peter won't be an exception. Still, the "future guys" have a very marked prejudice against him, and it had to show, though things are bound to change when they get to know him.

I will now proceed to a brief explanation about their sixth year, as to explain Dumbledores smug attitude:

After Voldemorts return, the wizarding community went hysterical. Specially the parents of the Hogwarts students: everyone said that being near Harry Potter was volunteering for a death sentence, and they asked for him to be retrieved from the school. Dumbledore stood by Harry, guaranteed that no arm would be done to the students, and, in a similar speech as the one he gave for Remus, told them that if they didn't feel safe, they were free to live.

In that occasion, and through all the year, the students got away from Hogwarts. In the end, Dumbledore succeeded in keeping the safest wards in the world: the last battle was held in Hogsmeade, not Hogwarts, and none of the students got a single scratch, except those who willingly fought on it (that's to say the remnants of the DA and the insurrected Slytherins). With all of them safe, Albus has earned the right to smugness. Specially in security matters.

Hogwarts is, however, drained of students. First of all, not all of the students have returned to attend the year they missed. For the fifth and seventh years, an extra summon for the OWL and NEWT exams was made on late august (and the Weasley twins were forced to attend by a furious Molly: they passed with five NEWT each). As a result, there are not oldest students dropping onto Harrys year, the only exception being Cho Chang (I feel the need to torture her). I'll give you the numbers: there are only 28 students in seventh year, while there are more or less 200 sixth years. The most pathetic situation is found among the Gryffindor sixth years: as there weren't deserters in Harrys year, but most of Ginnys left, there are now only two students: Ginny and Colin (but don't worry: he'll spend most of his time with his brother).

The most affected House by the drain of students is, of course, Slytherin. Not only are they the group with a highest self-preservation instinct, but also, everyone with the slightest dark connection knew that Hogwarts was going to be attacked, which of course produce a massive exode. Add to this that some of their eldest students joined Voldemort and the other houses fierce hostility and you'll understand their reluctance to come back. There are only four seventh year Slytherins, but… I'll let you guess who they are (you'll get to know it on next chapter!).

And that's all for now, Chapter 4 will be updated very soon: I've already written it (it's oh so much short than this one!), it's just waiting to be translated. We'll get our first Malfoy Sneers ™ before the end of the week. Promise.


	4. The Malfoy Brat

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, make no money of this, etc.

**AN:** I was absolutely ecstatic with the number of reviews. Yes: I feed on them. I got my msn friends laughing their arses at my antics all evening, but I can't help it, I'm like a ten year old with new shoes!

So, of course, I feel the need to answer to each one of you:

**Terri:** Thanks to _you, _I'm happy to see you're still here, honest, it means a lot to me (though, honestly: I would love to see what you write next ;)

**K:** You'll have them. I love the Marauders, and I'm having lots of fun writing about them. They'll soon start getting themselves (and the unfortunate souls around them) in trouble – staff beware!

**Gables:** you succeeded both in motivating me and in getting me flushed all evening! And thanks for the originality comment, it really means a lot (though I'm not quite sure you're right about it, there're lots of fics about time-travel or _the_ life debt… just mixed them). Again, thank you! whips out a little tear

**S:** First, I want to thank you for your honesty. I like to know what you all like or don't about what I write, and specially in this ff, as I don't have a preconceived plot and I can be very flexible about what I show of the characters. As for Snape, don't worry, I love the man, and I'll treat him well. Until now, we've just seen him thinking about the Marauders and through Harry's eyes (which, lets admit it, are not the most flattering POV), but, as you'll notice, he actually 'resurrected' the four Marauders, not only James. I see him as a caring man, bitter, but a piece of cake. (And damn sexy!). As for the humour… well, that's the glory of dialogues. I love them, and you'll inevitably see lots of it.

**Moonwolf:** I'm happy you liked the Marauders. I'm trying to make them appear as equals, even if Peter trails a little behind because of the cannon. Hope you like an over-blushing Remus, because I can't help falling on the stereotype and make him flustered on the most silly situations :P I also pride myself in having a quite peculiar vision of Sirius, as you'll find out in later chapters, and as for James… well, I was thinking on making Harry having inherited his 'things just happen to me' problem from his father… I hope you'll like it!

**Original: **I loved your reviews, I want to know what the people reading would like to see next, and you gave me just that. Answering your questions, there will be a huge part of the story based on the James/Harry relation, at least in the first chapters, but I need to prepare the terrain for this sub-plot (you'll soon see why). There will be a little bit of drama, of course, but due to my complete uselessness as an angst writer, it won't last long. I tend to see the Marauders more confused than sad. As for James… well I have ships planned for everyone (even Zabini). As for the lessons… I haven't introduced them for nothing. I think it's safe to ensure that Remus will end up flushing like mad and explaining his sexual life to James and a bunch of lost Hufflepuffs. All those subjects will appear in one way or another (I personally can't wait to write about Snape and manners…).

So, here goes chapter 4. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**The Malfoy Brat**

After dinner, Ron, Ginny and Hermione abandoned them to take care of the first years. Neville was supposed to stay with them and guide them to Gryffindor Tower (_as if we didn't know the way perfectly_ mentally snorted James), but the guy went to talk a moment with some Luna girl and never came back.

So, our four heroes were standing at the doors of the Great Hall, causing a traffic jam, waiting for their guide to show himself and pondering their possibilities to go safely alone to their Common Room, when a drawling voice called behind them "Black".

The Marauders turned all as one to face a small boy (even smaller than James, and that's saying a lot) with platinum blonde long hair, pale skin and silver-grey eyes, sporting a conceited look. Behind him stood a fake blonde girl, a dark guy and an androgen creature.

"Please, Merlin" complained James "Tell me that Malfoy didn't procreate"

The boy arched an elegant brow.

"Seems like he did" answered Sirius, a disgusted expression firmly plastered on his face "Malfoy. What do you want?"

Malfoy turned towards his cronies with a mock smile and the androgen creature checked up Sirius. Seeing this, the animagus faced the blonde and, putting in his best smug face, asked "What's it, Malfoy? Can't you even check up someone on your own?"

"Not in this case" was the pleasant answer "But the pun was to succulent to let it pass"

"And, pray tell, what is it that makes my case so special?"

"Sirius" cut him off Remus, showing his own eyes with two fingers before pointing with them at Malfoy. The fake blonde girl blinked at the rude gesture, and realising this, Remus muttered a "sorry" and blushed. The Malfoy brat kept the tension in the air for a few moments before conceding "No harm taken".

Meanwhile, Sirius, oblivious to the rest of the world, had approached the blonde and was examining his eyes, frowning in concentration. He finally turned to his friends. "What's it with his eyes?"

Malfoy rolled his beautiful though glacial eyes to the heavens. "Let me introduce myself. _I_ am _Draco_ Malfoy." He said, stressing on his given name. Remus gasped. "And this are Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini"

"The jewels of the Slytherin crown…" muttered James, while Peter said, holding back a laugh "Draco? Like in _dragon_?"

James and Sirius burst of laughing at his name, to the aforementioned grand offence, until Remus cleared his throat an told them: "Actually, like in the Dragon Constellation, Peter".

That cut Sirius laugh immediately. Turning a dangerous glare to the blonde, he asked "And why would a Malfoy be sporting the name of a constellation?".

The other held his glare impassibly.

"Who are your parents?" asked kindly Remus.

This question won the Marauders the Malfoy Iron Mask™, which, as everybody knows, is the less expressive face someone can show you.

"My parents were Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black"

"Narcissa?" repeated Sirius, getting angry "Cissa has no right on the Star Names!"

The other just arched a brow.

"What about Reggie?"

"Regulus Black died during the first rise of Voldemort"

Sirius didn't even notice that Malfoy had said THE name, though Remus kept the information in mind for further use. His friend gulped, trying to forget about the weight that had fallen on his heart, and kept questioning.

"Okay. Bella?"

"The Lestranges spent most of their lives in Azkaban. They didn't have any child"

"Andy?" he insisted.

"She was disowned" he said, and as an afterthought, he added "She married a muggleborn"

"And…" started Sirius, an impending feeling of dread over his head "How is she?"

"Alive" smiled softly Malfoy.

Sirius smiled in return "'Voldemort'" he said "'muggleborn'… am I to understand that Draco Malfoy didn't follow the noble path traced by his father?"

The other opted for an ambiguous answer.

"I still am the Prince of Slytherin" he smiled devilishly.

Sirius frowned. "Okay…" he trailed "I suppose you didn't want to talk to me to re-establish family ties then."

"Obviously" he suddenly adopted the Malfoy Icy Business Neutral Voice™ "If you'd follow me…"

He made a gesture with his arm, indicating to walk by him, while all their friends/cronies were left to trail behind. They went silently to the dungeons and entered an empty classroom, where Malfoy promptly seated behind a huge black desk, leaving his uncle-cousin-whatever to sit on a small chair facing him.

Sirius didn't seem impressed at all. He noticed how his friends were standing close behind him: Remus in a reflexive stance, Peter moving uncomfortably and James in all his glorious defiance. Malfoys cronies, on the other hand, were quietly waiting in the shadows.

"Let's get straight to the point, shall we?" asked finally the blonde. When Sirius nodded, he added "Now that we have made clear the question of the Star Names, I suppose it won't be too difficult for you to guess where the Black Fortune went after your death." He sneered.

"My death?" repeated a very confused Sirius.

"I thought the Headmaster had already established this" was the cold answer.

"No, I mean…" sputtered the young man. His brows joining in a sudden frown, he pointed out "I'm disowned. Why should my death affect the Black Heritance?"

Malfoys mask stumbled for a second when he heard this, and Sirius could see just how nervous the question had made him, but the blonde recovered quickly, and after a short silence, he took a decision. Not looking at anybody in particular, he ordered "Leave us alone".

Parkinson, Zabini and Nott made it immediately to the door, and Peter and Remus were about to follow, but James held them in their places.

"I'd rather you left us alone" insisted Malfoy, purposely looking at the opposite wall.

"And I'd rather not leave Sirius alone with a Death Eater in training" bit back James.

Malfoy held on his impassive expression, and staring back at the raven haired wizard, made a show of taping the points of his fingers together, one time.

The other crossed his arms, facing him.

And then, sighing dramatically, Malfoy took out his wand and held it for Sirius to take, rolling his eyes on the process.

"Satisfied?" he sneered.

"Don't know…" said suddenly Remus, smiling slightly "He _could_ do wandless magic, you know?"

Malfoy gave him an accomplice smile, and Remus chuckled lightly.

"Come on, James" he said, pushing his friend to the exit.

Once alone, a calculating silence fell on the room. They watched each other closely, and finally Sirius leaned on the chair and announced "I'm all ears".

He was purposely using a casual tone, but the Slytherin noticed how he was firmly clutching both wands under his sight. He nodded solemnly, indicating he was going to explain some important things, and told him "Your mother took you back in the family"

"Excuse me?" shouted Sirius in incredulity.

"There was an…"

"Whatever the end of this sentence will be" cut him the animagus "please, no not make it be 'incident'"

"I couldn't have said it better"

Another silence fell in the room, while the blond watched his relative with the Most Annoying Malfoy Smirk™.

"Well then" said a scowling Sirius "Are you going to tell me what kind of cataclysm happened to make Mother keen of me or are you gonna leave in 'incident'?"

"Manners Black" snapped Malfoy nonchalantly "With a temper like yours it would be alarmingly easy to convince people of… things"

"What king of things?" insisted Sirius.

"Why, mass murdering, of course!" said flatly the blond

"EXCUSE ME?"

"That's what happened"

Malfoy sat upright on his chair, looking death serious at the other youth.

"_WHAT_ HAPPENED?" kept shouting Sirius

"On November the 3rd 1981 you were arrested, accused of mass murder and belonging to the Death Eaters…"

"WHAT?"

"and were send to Azkaban…"

"What did you say they accused me off?" asked Sirius in a low dangerous voice.

"without a trial…" tried to continue Malfoy, ignoring the question. Obviously, though, Sirius repeated, once again "Without a trial? What kind of…?"

"Without a trial" confirmed the other, scowling, and then he snapped "Are you going to let me talk?"

The Gryffindor finally shat up, pouting.

"Thank you." Said the most annoyed blond "As I was saying, you were accused of serving Voldemort"

"Which was a _lie_" affirmed categorically Sirius, stressing the last word with indignation.

"Yes. It was. But you were however accused and locked in Azkaban for twelve years"

"It took them twelve years to realise their wrong?"

"No"

"No?" frowned the not so devastatingly handsome when looking confused youth "Why did they kept me there if they knew I was innocent?"

"I never said they knew"

"Then?"

"Then, that is the reason you are famous"

"I don't get it"

"It doesn't surprise me. No pun intended. It's not easy to conceive the unconceivable. You, Sirius Black, are the first and only prisoner who managed to escape from Azkaban by his own means while the dementors guarded it"

Sirius' jaw fell to the floor, and Malfoy used his stunned silence to add "Of course, every son of a Death Eater knew of your innocence, and honestly, we had quite the laugh at seeing the Ministrys desperate attempts at recapture you…"

"Thanks" muttered Sirius bitterly "Your support warms my heart"

"…but," ignored him the blond "obviously the Holly Trinity ended up discovering our little secret, convinced Dumbledore of your innocence and you were re-established on the middle of the Order of the Phoenix"

"Merlin bless the Holly Trinity"

"I've noticed you're keen of them"

"It was ironic, darling, I don't know who your talking bout"

"And I was referring to the fact that I saw you jump on the table like a little butterfly on a world of lovely pink flowers and fluffy bunnies with them"

"Who?"

For all answer, Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"The future guys?"

The blond looked revolted, but nodded anyway and specified "Weasley and Granger"

"Ron, Ginny and Hermione?"

"Not the Weaslette"

"Don't call her that. Who's the third, then?"

Another elegant arching of eyebrow, stating the obvious.

"Oh. Yeah. Bloody Harry"

"My, Black" smirked Malfoy "Don't say those things, I could end up finding myself fond of you!"

"So…" ignored him the Gryffindor "They proved my innocence?"

"To the Order, yes. The Ministry didn't believe them until you died on act of service for the Light side"

Another silence: Sirius thinking, Malfoy examining his fingernails.

"So: Mother took me back in the family because she believed I was a servant of Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"And, as criminals on the run are not allowed to make a testament" he said, returning the conversation where he wanted it to be "the Black Fortune ended up in my mothers Gringotts vault"

"And from there to yours" sighed uninterestedly Sirius.

"No, but that's not the matter at hand"

"She didn't leave you the money?"

"She is not dead"

"But you said…"

"They gave her the Kiss"

"Oh. Sorry. I liked Cissa" and he meant it.

"Then you didn't know her" said calmly the blond. And he meant it too.

They fell on silence again.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you have nothing"

"Uncle Alphard…"

"Left you a god amount, _I know_"

"Oh. You have it too, don't you?"

Instead of answering, Malfoy stood up and, elegantly extracting a little chain from his neck, he gave the little key that was on it to Sirius, saying "Lupin and Pettigrew have nothing, too"

When he was about to leave, Sirius called back from his little chair.

"Why are you doing this?"

The blond stopped his graceful demarche and turned to look at the Gryffindor with his best Malfoy Sneer™ "My godfather suggested it"

"Ah. You'll thank him for me. Who is it?"

Malfoy opened the door without a word, but before leaving, he multiplied tenfold the malignity of his smile and answered:

"Severus Snape"

* * *

**AN: **About the Head Boy badge and why Malfoy is not wearing it: obviously, as one of the greatest War Heroes at Hogwarts, Draco should have been the new Head Boy, so, why did Ron get the post? Easy: after the Inquisitorial Squad debacle, all it's members were retrieved from any post of responsibility. Nott is now the boy prefect, while for the girls, not being sure of Zabinis sexuality, Dumbledore allowed Pansy to keep her badge. Thought you'd like to know it ;)

**Next week, chapter 5: Midnight Angsty Chat**

I'd like to now what you liked and what you didn't, so I can keep building the ff from your opinions, so, REVIEW please!


	5. Harry?

**Disclaimer: see prologue.**

**AN: **Before I start replying and thanking profusely to my reviewers, there's one thing that's been bothering me for a while now, so, I have to ask it: **what exactly does mean 'sheepishly'?** I think I haven't read a fic that doesn't use this word, and I can't find it on a dictionary! Please! Extend my vocabulary!

Okay, that done, here we go!

**Original:** Yes. It was Sirius who said Bloody Harry, and he won't be the last one (sorry for that. I hate myself. And you'll soon hate me to :P). Yes, Sirius finding out will be fun, but I'll make you wait a couple of chapters more… And YES! Draco is a good person in this fic. At least as good as Snape… jijiji!

**Evil-pillow:** Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter! (next update on Sunday)

**Fifespice: **James and Sirius were the Princes of Hogwarts, the Kings of Mischief, on their times, so yes, they ARE rather arrogant. That doesn't mean they'll keep acting that way. Their reactions to Harry will be… spectacular. As for Snape, I'm afraid he's not playing. He does what he thinks he has to do, even if he doesn't like it. Anyway… you'll get some answers in this chapter evil laugh Enjoy!

**K:** Yes, it'll come up soon, but not for everyone! I'll keep the tension father-son for a while… Sorry! Gracias por tu review! ;)

**Dark lil Draco:** blushing profusely Thank you! First heart-attack on this chapter! ;) I really hope you'll like this chapter (that's some pressure you put me under!), and don't give up on fanfiction, there's always something worth to read! (I had the same problem, I mended it by being open-minded with the ships… That's how I ended up writing H/D ¬¬). Thank you again!

**Moonwolf: **It will be H/D, but Harry's not in the mood for romance right now. I don't know yet at which point of the story they'll get together, but Draco will keep appearing on the story anyway (I don't intend to use the character only for romance). As for the 'Harry meets the Marauders' problem… well, I'll just have to keep writing ;) Thank you!

**Blue Werewolf Boy:** Thanks for your review! I'm trying to be more descriptive, though I don't know to which point I'm succeeding… Anyway, I took your advice seriously, and I'm working on a 'corporal expression vocabulary' to make them more real when they talk. About the plot, I do have some vague ideas about what will happen, but nothing clear. Still, I'm trying to be coherent and plausible, so yes, I have a few things planned on the father-son relationship, and I even have a whole wizarding 70's culture to make it collide with the world they're in now. Thanks again!

**IceBlueRose:** Thank you! Can't wait to be at the other end of your 'usual long reviews'! ;) As I've said before, I'm using the reviews to know what works and what doesn't, and what to do with the story next, so it would be most appreciated. I'm glad you liked the story so far, and I hope you'll like this chapter! Thank you!

**MyOriginalIntent:** Thank you, specially for the plausibility comment! Though, I'm afraid, this is exactly what will make the H/D romance wait until later chapters… I have a few surprises on store for Draco… hope you'll still loving him after:S Thanks again!

**Mimis:** Podria ser malvada (como mi naturaleza exige) y contestarte en ingles, pero tu review me ha llegado al alma. ¿Como no, cuando una de mis anti-slashers de nietas hace el esfuerzo de leerme? Aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones ¬¬ no creo que vuelva a verte por aqui… (El Hada dice: suelta a Latino!) Silla tonight! (y gracias)

**Terri:** your reviews are like the waves of the sea: constant, hypnotic. They give that peaceful feeling, and at the same time held that mysterious aura that awakes the curiosity. The rational mind keeps telling you that there's only tuna or cod on it, but either way you can't help dreaming of mermaids and pirate treasures… Hope you'll like this chapter, and I can't wait to see what you write next! ;)

Sorry it's so short, if it comforts you, next one will be very long...

On with it!

* * *

**Harry?**

Sirius remained silent all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. He was starting to understand what Dumbledore meant about second chances… Accused of Death Eater! Him! _Sirius Black_!... No, wait, the surname did not help: Him! Sirius! _Better._

And Reggie was dead. Right, he was a slimy bastard, but still, he was his brother. Someone had killed his brother…_ I wonder from which side…_

And Cissa. They had given Cissa the Kiss. Though, she should have done something big to have her own son talking about her that way. But he couldn't picture her as a Death Eater. For Merlins sake, he couldn't even picture her casting the Stupefy, how was he supposed to accept she might have deserved the Kiss?

She was not even a Slytherin. 'Lacks the proper character', the Sorting Hat had said. It had put her in Ravenclaw, much to her dismay, and, truth be told, she was the perfect stereotype of what a Ravenclaw should be. Intelligence (from Andy) said she had spent the last summer gloating about her twelve Outstanding OWLs.

He had seen them at lunch that day. Reggie-Pooh had tried to hex him and earned a detention from Spora. Cissa had kept her cold attitude towards him. And now he was twenty years in the future and they were dead. It was a bit too much.

Mother was dead too, and Bella, judging by the past tense Malfoy had used while talking about the Lestranges was also six feet under.

But, actually, he was dead too. Maybe he had had an heroic death… He imagined himself in the middle of a battle, rescuing the innocents caught in there while casting curses at the Death Eaters. They had the faces of people he knew. Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber, Snape…

Strange. He would have sworn that the slimy git would become a Death Eater. Apparently, he was wrong. Though, he was still a slimy git. Time did not change him.

Or maybe it had. The man had obviously gone nutters. And he would be following soon. He had nothing against being alive, but, honest, owing everything he had to Snivellus was getting on his nerves.

The man was right. They owned him a Life Debt now. More, if Malfoy had really handed him the key to the Black Fortune. He owned _Snivellus_! Snivellus of all people!

A shiver went down his spine. Then it went up again, for good measure.

He became aware of his surroundings as they turned a corner and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Peter said the password and they came, late, into the Common Room, where a scowling Hermione was waiting for them. She opened her mouth ready to tick them off, but Sirius stopped her.

"Do you have a moment?" he pleaded. "there's something I'd like to talk with you about"

Hermione shut her mouth and nodded at the lost young man.

* * *

"Someone awake?" whispered James.

Someone shifted in his bed.

"Ron?" he whispered tentatively "Neville?"

No answer.

"Harry?" he added, chuckling. Peter and Remus sniggered.

"Haaaaaaarryyyyy…." He called again, this time in a mocking tone "You can start packing your things, Captain! The Legend is here!"

Peter laughed again, but Remus said in a warning tone "Don't provoke them, Prongs"

"Oh, Come on now, Moony!" said the other, annoyed "Super-Harry can't take my post!"

"Actually, you're the one trying to take it from him" pointed out the werewolf, trying to keep firm. When he had forgiven his friends, he had also made the silent promise to tell them when something didn't seem right to him. And James attitude towards The Harry didn't seem right to him.

"True" James answered, throwing himself on a bed and not showing the slightest hint of guilt. "And I will succeed. And Super-Harry won't know what hit him!"

Merlin. James was _so_ self-confident.

"Mmm…" he said, leaning on the post of a bed and feigning to think "I wouldn't be so sure. The guy _did_ do in Voldemort"

"You're kidding!" shouted his friend in disbelief.

"That's some competition you have, Prongsie!" chuckled lightly Remus.

"I don't know…" frowned James stubbornly "The guy is good with his wand… lil' wanker!" he added maliciously.

Peter burst out laughing, and Remus couldn't help a smile. None of them heard the muffled sound coming from one of the beds.

"Honest" continued James "He shouldn't be made Captain just because he's a hero"

"Maybe it's not like that" pointed Remus, choosing for himself one of the two free beds that remained side by side and shooting a dirty look at Peter to ensure that the other one would be for Sirius "The guy was the youngest Seeker of the century."

Peter chose the bed of the corner (_good lad!_) and replied: "Well, yeah, but if we have to believe what Ron said, then the guy was already famous when he first came to Hogwarts…"

"Yes!" agreed James with enthusiasm "They took him on the team because he was famous!"

"Like a mascot!" added Peter.

The two of them started laughing again, and Remus half-smiled awkwardly, disapproving, but at the same time not able to summon the courage to stop his friends.

Someone shifted in his bed.

"Oops!" said James, still sniggering "I hope that wasn't… roll of drums The Famous Super Harry!"

"You mean _Bloody_ Ha…!" started Peter, but before he could end his sentence he found himself gagged by Remus hand. The werewolf was tense, listening in what his fellow Marauders knew as "The Filch Mode".

"What's it, Moony?" whispered James, sobering immediately.

And then they heard it. A sound impossible to mistake after six years sharing a dorm with Sirius: the sound of a sob muffled by a pillow. Remus was at the other end of the room in two strides, and he opened the curtains of one of the beds. James and Peter followed.

A boy was curled on the bed, hiding his face with the sheets. The only thing visible of him was the top of his head, covered by messy black hair. Thinking back at all the haircuts of the 'future guys', Remus came to the only possible conclusion:

"Harry?"

James winced at the name, and Peter squeaked in the most undignified way, but there came no answer. The boy lay very still on his bed, seemly ready to strike.

"Mmm…" tried James apologetically "Super-Harry?"

The boy sobbed again, making the other three really nervous.

"What's up?" asked suddenly someone "Harry?"

Harry did a pretty good job at muffling another sob, but the other boy heard it anyway. Ron appeared behind the curtains of his bed, looking scared.

"What have you done?" he shrieked

"Your friend was crying" answered Remus warily "And we came to see what was wrong."

"Harry never cries" frowned the other, waving a hand dismissively, and as an afterthought he repeated, a clear menace in his voice "What have you done?".

Peter shot a nervous look at James.

"James?" insisted Ron.

"Well… I may have mocked him a little bit…"

"WHAT?" shouted Ron angrily.

"Mrmph…" grumbled someone "What's up?"

"Nothing Seamus, go back to sleep" growled Ron in return, glaring daggers at James.

"Hey!" protested James, starting to become defensive "It's not my fault! If your bloody Harry… What's wrong with him now?"

On the bed, Harry had started sobbing uncontrollably. Peter sat by his side and started to pat the boy's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

Ron was as pale as he could get.

"James" he said under his breath "There's something you should know"

"NO!" yelled suddenly Harry, coming from under the covers.

A dark shadow was visible for a few seconds before the boy went to hiding again, but it was enough for Remus' ultra-precise werewolfic nocturnal vision. That hair, that nose, those cheekbones, that chin, those ears…

"Sweet Merlin" he breathed.

"What is it, Moony?" asked immediately Peter, used to rely on Remus' senses.

Ron sighed bitterly and begged: "Harry… if you don't tell them now they'll know anyway in the morning."

"What is it, Moony?" repeated James.

Remus took a deep breath. "Go back to your beds"

Seeing that James was about to complain, he added "Now."

His friends froze for a second, not used to receive orders from Remus, but finally decided to do as he said.

Ron saw the werewolf sitting on Harrys bed and closing the curtains, and, not hearing anything, he supposed he had cast a privacy spell. Considering himself satisfied, he went back to sleep.

* * *

James lay awake for a long moment that night, pondering what kind of relationship had had the 'future guys' with Professor Lupin, to make the overprotective Ron Weasley trust him with his friend.

He wanted to talk with Sirius, but his friend was still backstairs with the girl, Hermione. He wondered what the Malfoy brat had told him. _It must have been something big,_ he thought. Sirius had been particularly quiet all the way back. But, of course, the guy had told him that all his family was dead.

He wondered were Lily was, and what she had done with her life. Was she married? She was surely of age to be married now. Maybe she had children, too.

Twenty years of age difference. It was impossible now. He hoped she was married. He hoped she had children. He hoped she was happy.

_I wish it had been me._

* * *

**About this chapter:** Okay, so I originally wrote one chapter, including this one and the next, but while translating, I ended up writing this little James moment, and I felt like closing the chapter there. So, next update will be on Sunday, and you'll get Remus and Harry's conversation (and if someone could explain me the "Harry's" or "Harrys" grammar rule it would be really helpful).

Anyway, I hope I'll redeem myself at your eyes with the next chapter. It will be about the Marauders, what they were and what they became, and I like it as much as I don't this one. How much that is, it's for you to wonder. :P

Two more things before I post this: first, let me remember you of my existential doubt: **what does mean 'sheepishly'?** And secondly, I'll leave you with a reflection of my sister that's been haunting me all week:

"Malfoys don't cultivate potatoes: they buy them"

Dunno why I'm so affected by this… Must be the knowing look she throws me when she says it.

Silla!


	6. Midnight Revelations

**AN:** first of all, a big SORRY. I know I said that this chapter would be posted nearly two weeks ago. The only thing I can say in my defence is that it has been really hard to write, and it kept growing and growing… The original version of this conversation was a third part of what I'm posting! Mmm… well I won't make spoilers to myself, so, more AN at the end of the chapter :)

And now, as usual, I'm gonna reply to all my wonderful reviewers!

Thanks to everybody who answered my grammar dilemma. Yes: that was what I was asking for, as ridiculous as it may seem. So, thank you all, and I hope I'm doing it properly, because I'm pretty sure that's the kind of errors that hurt in the eyes…

**Firefairy42: **I'm flattered about your liking my writing style, though I must say I fear for your sanity… I personally consider my style quite "erratic". Thanks anyway!

**MyOriginalIntent:** Mmm… you're right, James is a bastard, isn't he? Though, I haven't written anything on his POV… They're not THAT bad, none of them. As for Peter… well, I have lot's of ideas for him, but I'm not going to tell them now ;) He'll have a moment of glory in next chapter. Thank you!

**Original:** mmm… I think I didn't use the word in this chapter, but thanks anyway for answering. Hope you'll like this chapter! (Hell, I really do, it was hard to write!)

**Dark lil Draco:** Does James have any consideration? (thinks for a moment) Mmmm… Well, he couldn't possibly fathom what he was doing to Harry… But still, I'd say: NO. LOL. Don't worry, someday, things will get better XD Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Moonwolf: **James will find out in the end, but: he's a Potter. He's dense. I don't like arrogant!James either, but I'm trying to show the change he went through before he started going out with Lily in the cannon, and the process has just started. Thanks!

**Enchantress of the dark:** I'm afraid, James is going to develop a one-sided feud against his son in the first chapters… though, if it comforts you, I don't think I'll write Sirius mocking Harry at his face. I don't know if Harry could stand it, but I surely wouldn't! Thank you!

**Silverfox1999: **Well, I barely play the tambourine, and only at Christmas, but this is Bill we're talking about! He's _cool_. As for Harry and James… Well, you're right, he's seeing his father at 17. Key word being "17". Actually, Harry is more mature than his father… Mmm… I'll have to do something to rectify the situation… Thank you!

**Anon:** Look what you did! You damned me, and it took me twice as usual to write the damn chapter! ;) Sorry for getting you technical, (fea puts in a small voice) I won't do it again… Thank you!

**Terri:** You maybe won't believe it, but every time I post a chapter, I end up checking continuously the reviews, waiting to get yours. It's one of those things that remind me of why I always feel so identified with the characters of Amélie Nothomb… Aaaah! (sighs happily) I can't wait to see what you write next! ;)

**Lost in NYC:** James's expression when he sees Harry's face: chapter 8 or 9. That will be 2 or 3 weeks to wait… But it'll be worth it! (I'm particularly proud of that scene). Thank you!

**Zina: **I would be more than happy if you could beta this story! I would be grateful! The world would be grateful! Now, seriously: you'd do me a great favour if you could beta my fic. So, I'm going to display my e-mail on my author's page, and if you still want to do it, contact me… Thank you!

**Roslyn Knight: **Glad you liked it! You're right, Harry doesn't deserve it, but he has never deserve anything that happened in the other years, so, why would this one be different:P About the danger… well, I think that everything that's awaiting for them, the trio will miss it… But no, no action in this fic (I've promised myself), though there will be references to the war they lived through.

**Logi: **Thank you! The payment of the life debt will have to wait until the Marauders are settled in 1997, but I will get to it…

**Ice Blue Rose:** YES! A nice, long review! You made me think with your Narcissa comment… Well, I suppose at some point Draco will get to think about her, so yes, we'll find out eventually. I'm really happy you liked the 'James trying to apologize' moment, it feels good to know that there's someone who still like him despite what I made him do! (I feel evil). I liked you to point out the 'war veteran' attitude of the 'future guys', because they're all carrying a heavy background that will show. Actually, you'll see in this chapter that Harry acts or talks sometimes like some people he got close during his sixth year… About James and Lily… I have an entire subplot dedicate to James's broken heart… jijiji! (still evil) So, I'll let you read about Harry and Remus! (still worrying about the potatoes)

**Sesiliá:** Oh, little lost butterfly, I read your review (yes: I read things before I answer to them, not as other people), and I hope you'll someday find your sanity and understand the beauty and morbo of slash… Silla, nieta! - That was my "grand-daughter". She's sweet, but stupid.

**Mimis Galaxia:** I felt so sorry when you told me you had lost your review! So many words of wisdom lost forever! I don't know how to interpret your "deeper and more profound" comment… Well, maybe. But I'm afraid next one will break the chain! You know I can't keep serious for long periods of time… Thank you for liking my 'marauder way of write'… and yes, Latino is beside the point. Actually he's beside El Hada, eating cherries. Thought I should warn you… About the sequence you choose as your favourite… jejejejejeejejejeje! I'm going to make you enjoy every single appearance of Draco, until you're begging for slash! Silla! En el msn! Ahora! - My other "grand-daughter". She's sweet, but HHr… Poor thing.

* * *

**ABOUT LYCANTHROPY & ANIMAGI**

**As Remus and his curse will occupy a significant part of this chapter, I feel this is the moment to explain my particular vision of the curse.**

**First of all, I'm NOT onto 'schizophrenic Remus'. I consider that a lycanthrope has two separate beings sharing one body, but they never interfere with each other. During the full moon, Remus remains conscious, but has no power at all over the wolf's body. Same goes for the wolf during the rest of the month. So, no 'Remus feeling the wolf growing inside him' nor fights for control in this fic. Remus gets all the credit for any anger he might feel.**

**Secondly, about the nicknames the Marauders give to each other, for me, Remus is Moony, while the wolf is a nameless beast. Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs do have fun with it, but they never completely forget that their mission is to tame it.**

**And as I was talking about consciousness, this is the moment to point out that, even if the animagi develop the required instincts to take care of their animagus forms, they never loose consciousness of humanity. When 'Padfoot' sees 'Prongs', it's still Sirius seeing James (and probably making fun at his friends antlers), never a dog-brained Sirius looking at a stag friend of his.**

**Finally, if this was a 'serious fic', Remus wouldn't have any kind of super-power and his eyes would be light green, but, as it isn't, I've allowed myself to fall in some clichés. As it is, in this fic Remus has amber eyes that miraculously turn gold when I feel like it, he's got a fierce protectiveness for his pack, mates for life, and he'll probably go through a heat period on later chapters. **

**I'm open to all suggestions of lycanthropy side-effects ;)

* * *

**

**Midnight Revelations**

_Privateo Beddum_ – muttered finally Remus.

He noticed that he had somehow moved from his original position, sitting uncomfortably at the furthest side of the bed, to the middle of it, were he was sitting actually in the Indian way, both hands holding his forehead. Last year, his fellow Marauders still called it the Arithmancy Position. Now, the problems he had to think about used to involve his friends in one way or another and his conclusions used to lead to depression or open hostility towards them. In any case, his so called friends lost all thought of making fun of his current position.

But he was avoiding the subject. The matter at hand, right now, was Harry. James's son.

_James's son?_

Too weird.

He looked at the bundle that lay near the pillow, thinking that he should say something to him. But what? 'Harry, mate, I'm sorry, but I think you should keep hiding. You see, your daddy here, he's absolutely against human reproduction.'. Not the best way to break the ice.

_Oh, fuck_. He thought, head collapsing again on his hands. James didn't want children, not even in the most remote of the futures. How was he supposed to accept a weird father/son relationship in which both individuals were the same age? In the best of the scenarios, Sirius and him would take the guy as the new mascot of the Marauders. It was plain depressing.

_Poor Harry._

He took a look through his fingers at the now trembling bundle. _Okay, Remus, time to act like a true Gryffindor! Act first, think later._ And so he opened his mouth, not really sure of what would come out of it.

"Harry?" He called. The trembling stopped, but otherwise he got no answer. He decided to try again. "Harry Potter?"

Again, there wasn't any visible reaction, though, come to think of it, the air seemed to have acquired a density that it didn't have two minutes before. Suddenly, the sheets were thrown away, revealing a carbon copy of James in which stood out the most amazing green eyes.

It made him forgot any precaution he might have had, for he only knew one person with that particular shade of green on her eyes, and the thought was enough to brighten his day. He smiled fondly at the boy.

"I take it that James managed to marry Lily in the end…" he said.

The other just looked at him in the shadows for a while.

And then the shouting started.

"You told me he had changed!" he accused, furious tears running freely through his strained face. "You told me his head had deflated by seventh year! Tell me: does he still hex anything that moves? Did you lie about that too? Was I right when I thought he forced mum to marry him? 'Cause right now I can't fathom how the hell she fell in love with such an ARROGANT JERK!"

He had moved towards Remus during his tirade, and the last two words were shouted at his face. He stayed like this for a moment, breathing heavily, and suddenly fell back on the bed, whining "And Snape was right all along!"

_Rrrright…_ rolled the 'r' Remus in his thoughts._ What am I supposed to say now?_

Well… The Map had been finished at the beginning of their seventh year… Maybe James had went through a drastic personality change through the year? He wondered briefly what kind of conversation his 'future self' had had with the guy, but pushed those thoughts aside for the moment. He should say something…

"When I was in first year" said Harry suddenly. The tears had stopped long ago, and he was now blankly looking at the ceiling. His voice was so low and monotonous that for everyone else it would have seemed like he was humming, but the werewolf could hear it perfectly. It was a shock for him to realize that the other boy knew it perfectly and was counting on it. "I found that mirror in the castle. Mirror of Erised. Have you heard of it? 'not your face but your heart's desire'…"

He paused a moment. When he talked again, his voice was void of emotions.

"I saw them. My mum, my dad, my grandparents… All my family."

Remus tried to swallow the lump that was forming on his throat. God… The boy just wanted to see his parents. And James…

"I was with them" finished Harry with a sad whisper.

A silent tear fell through the werewolf's cheek.

"_All my life_" added the other drawling the words in anger and standing up to look at his father's friend "All my _fucking life_ I've dreamt I met them. That my parents were alive! That they came to _rescue _me! Do you know how stupid I feel right know? I never believed what Snape said! Not even after seeing the OWL day! Because you told me he _changed_!"

Again, Harry's face was at mere inches from Remus', panting heavily. The werewolf had unconsciously crawled backwards at this intrusion of his personal space, and nearly fell of the bed when he put a hand behind him to help him to stand up and regain a more dignified position.

Seeing this, the green-eyed Prongs straightened and closed his eyes to calm down a bit. It was strange. It was James' face, but the feelings it was showing had never been seen in his friend's features. Pain and self-control.

Harry opened his eyes and spoke again, in a voice so cold that it sent a shiver down his spine. "But you lied to me, didn't you? He's still the same bullying bastard that he was at fifteen."

He paused, as to give the werewolf an opportunity to deny it, but Remus was at loss of words. What could he say? After all, he'd been thinking along the same way for the last months, whether he admitted it or not.

A void laugh startled him from his thoughts, and he turned to look at Harry. He was sitting with his legs crossed at the ankles, leaning on his arms and staring at the ceiling with empty eyes and a bitter smile. His next words came as a sad chuckle.

"I was so _proud_ of him" he mused "He gave his life for mum and I, and saved his Malfoy from under the willow. His friends were like the Weasley twins… I used to imagine him sending mum flowers and lavatory seats…"

Remus couldn't help a chuckle "He would do something like this." He said, smiling at the thought. "And Sirius, Peter and I would have gone under his cloak to see her face!"

"What would she do?" asked Harry dreamily despite himself.

"Probably tell him that it was a pretty accurate metaphor of the feelings they had for each other"

The boy gave him a small smile, and Remus took it as a cue to keep talking. "You know, the image you had of James might not be as far from the truth as you think right now. James is very brave, loyal, clever and caring to his friends. And I don't doubt that he… his 'future self', was completely devoted to his family. But he's also a spoiled brat, used to have anything he wants, and when he doesn't get it, he doesn't seem to understand why. Merlin, you can't start to imagine how many times we've laughed at him about Lily!" he chuckled at the thought, but Harry didn't grace him with the tiniest of the smiles.

"He's still an arrogant" he said coldly "And I still can't see any excuse for the hexes"

Remus blushed and looked at his feet uneasily. "I've never liked it either." He muttered "And I don't think there is any excuse. The only thing I can say in their behalf is that the same persons that hex all this people are the same that spent two years studying to become illegal animagus, to help a friend." He finished to say this red as a tomato. He didn't like to talk about himself, but knowing that the other one knew about both his lycanthropy and his friends special transfiguration skills, he felt that this was the best thing he could say to change Harry's opinion.

He looked up at the other boy, his eyes full of hope, but what he saw in his face surprised him. He looked horrified.

"I don't know what's worse" he told him, wide eyed. "The 'all these people' or the present tense in 'hex'. What kind of person are you?"

His eyes were begging for him to say that it wasn't true, that he had formulated his sentence wrongly, or something like that, and Remus' embarrassment grew to heights never reached before neither by men nor werewolves.

"I know it's not right…" he tried to explain. "But…"

"Look" cut him off Harry, avoiding his eyes. Was he blushing? "You… you don't have to explain yourself. Really. I… I understand."

They stayed in silence for a while, both flustered and fidgeting with the sheets. Remus was trying hard to concentrate, to find something, anything, that would make James look better at his son's eyes. He didn't even notice that he had acknowledged the boy as his friend's child.

"Harry…" he sighed finally. The other looked back at him reluctantly. "I know that Prongs is not your favourite person in the world at this moment, but I'd like you to give him a chance. Don't hold on spite at him for his words tonight. He… Try to put yourself in his skin! This morning, we were in 1977, where he's the Head Boy, Captain of the Quidditch team and basically the most popular guy of the school. And suddenly we're here, and everybody holds you in a pedestal, and… did you really kill Voldemort?"

He stopped his tirade abruptly, giving Harry the cue to explain how he did it, but the other boy just blushed and nodded. Seeing that he wouldn't get more information, Remus tried to go back to his defence of James.

"So." He said, unable to stop staring in awe at the other boy "I think he's just jealous. He'll get over it."

They fell in silence for some minutes, Remus staring at Harry and Harry trying to avoid his stare uncomfortably. Finally, the Boy Who Lived had to ask it.

"Can you stop looking at me this way?"

He was so shy. His voice held both a beg and an apology, two things that he wouldn't have expected from the hero of the wizarding world. And above all this, one thing kept coming back to his mind.

"You're nothing like your father"

"That's what I keep telling everyone"

Remus frowned, thinking quickly. "Then you maybe are." he smiled "Maybe you're brave, loyal, clever and caring too"

Harry rolled his eyes at this, and the werewolf decided to add "Look. You can't judge a person over one single fact. You need to get the whole picture. The best I can tell you is that he's my friend, and if he was the evil git you think he is, I wouldn't even want him near me. So, I suggest you try to know him. Right?"

"Yeah" he said, turning his head away from him. He didn't seem very eager.

"As for the changes you talk about" he added in a moment of inspiration "He probably did change. I wouldn't have lied to you. And Lily wouldn't have married him otherwise. Everyone grows up at some point. And, actually, James has already started to change." He sighed sadly. "We all have."

Harry looked at him for a moment and finally decided to ask "What do you mean?"

The werewolf pondered what to answer, and finally settled to give him their own medicine. "There was an… 'incident'"

"Oh. Yeah. The Prank"

"So much for our mysterious aura" muttered the frustrated Marauder. And Harry had the nerve to snigger at him! He shook his head in playful disbelief, and then, he felt it. A weird warmth overtook his body, and he looked at the boy in front of him in amazement. In recognition. A thought struck his mind. "Cub".

Harry gifted him with the warmest smile ever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was so good to have him back. They had become close during the summer after Sirius' death, more than he would ever had expected, and to be able to hold onto him again, even if he was now younger and didn't knew him…

He was crying again. Tears of happiness, this time, but tears anyway._ Geez, I'm turning into a drama queen!_ He whipped his tears and suddenly realized their position. They had moved to the head of the bed, where the werewolf was hugging awkwardly the boy that clung desperately to him.

"Sorry" he smiled shyly, releasing him.

"Don't worry about it." Said the other good-naturedly "Handkerchief?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

He blew his nose vigorously and leaned back on Remus' shoulder, who putted an arm around his waist, smiling despite the weirdness of the situation.

They had sit like this so many times. Remus would talk him about Sirius, about the things they had done together or the beauty of his eyes. They shared their thoughts and feelings, their fears, hopes, everything. The dying werewolf had become his friend and confident, and so much more than this…

It was then that Remus had started to call him 'cub'. The animal instincts had grown stronger due to his 'disease', and he had started to express himself in a way that would have made him blush madly in other circumstances. The pieces of wolfish wisdom that he sometimes shared with him were particularly funny. Or weird.

"You are an Alpha, cub" was the usual prelude for a long tirade about the war and Voldemort. Remus was the only one he had really talked about the prophecy, the only one that knew how he felt about it instead of what the damn thing had said. And Harry was the only one who had ever heard about the feelings that were behind the three words 'dying of love'.

Yes, he had fully understood the meaning of 'pack', and when the werewolf had finally gone, he had left his legacy to Harry, who became the last of the Marauders.

He had been with him that day, like he had been there every day of the last two months, since he came back from the Dursley's. He had renounced to go back to Hogwarts, leaving his friend, his 'elder', alone. And so he had been there on the 27 of September, and the werewolf had died peacefully sleeping in his arms.

And now he was back.

He took one of Remus's hands in his and stroke it warmly.

"Fancy a butterbeer?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hullo Hermione!"

If the scar on his forehead wasn't so perfectly visible, she wouldn't have recognised him.

"Harry?" she asked uncertainly. The sandy haired boy nodded. She thought quickly of something to say that wouldn't give up her friend's glamour "Why are your eyes pink?"

"Mmm…" he feigned to think for a moment and offered: "There was an incident?"

Someone snorted, and Harry finally noticed the presence of his seventeen year old godfather, who was sitting on the couch opposite to Hermione's, but was saved from a most uncomfortable conversation by the sound of someone apparating in the room.

"Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked the exited voice of an elf. "Dobby is very much happy! Dobby is in the kitchen hoping he sees Harry Potter, but Dobby does not think he will find him here!"

"Hello, Dobby!" replied politely her friend "Actually, I came here to see you…"

Hermione didn't listen anymore, lost in her own terrified thoughts.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Harry's glamour lost it's intrigue, her delicate conversation with Sirius lay forgotten in a corner of her mind and not even a naked Ron would have been able to claim her attention. Because she was now seeing, swaying precariously on the head of the elf, all of her hard work of the last two years.

"Dobby!" she whined.

The other three turned to look at her, Sirius curiously, Harry wincing (which made her realise that he _knew_) and the poor elf turning into a bundle of nerves, muttering possible punishments to inflict himself for whatever it was he had done.

Fortunately, her friend reacted quickly, and went to the Harry Potter Crisis Mode™ (he had registered it last Christmas), which means that he started giving orders.

"Dobby, it's the first day, the Common Room doesn't need to be cleaned. Would you be so kind to go back to the kitchens and send two butterbeers to my room and a bottle of firewhisky with two glasses here?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" said the elf warily, before disappearing.

"Sirius, talk to her. Tell her your life, your stupid pranks, whatever. Just keep her distracted." The other looked at him like he had gone mad, but Harry ignored him, and gave the Order That Turns Out To Be A Huge Mistake (in capital letters) "Hermione… Drink and forget" Then he turned back the way he had came.

Five minutes of uncomfortable one-sided conversation later, she finally turned her teary eyes to Sirius and whined her thoughts: "My hats!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

They were laying comfortably on his bed, sipping on their butterbeers, enjoying each other company. Dobby had, of course, done more than asked for, and sent him a jar of self-replenishing butterbeer and a plate of pastries and sweets.

"I could tell you you've already done it" replied the werewolf "but that would be a bit old, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah" smiled Harry, biting on a Strawpearly Pie (that actually looked like a muffin), and getting back to his first train of thoughts, told the other "It's a bit personal"

"Well. We'll never know if you don't ask" encouraged him Remus.

"It's about… the Prank?" he said tentatively. The werewolf shifted uncomfortably, and Harry decided to let it go. "I'm sorry. It's not my business"

"No!" tried to reassure him the other boy. "It's not this, it's just… It's difficult." He sighed "But Poppy keeps telling me that I should talk to someone, so, why not you? ….What did you want to ask?"

Harry blushed furiously, realising how close in time they were from that fatidic day from Remus's point of view. And now, he really didn't knew how to ask his question. It wasn't that important, really.

Oh, God. Remus wanted to talk to him. Like in 'sharing the deepest feelings of one's heart' talk. Of course, he had done it before, but the werewolf seemed so uncomfortable with the idea that it made him uneasy too.

Well. His original question wasn't that bad. At least it could be a good place to start. He'd just have to reformulate it… He offered the werewolf a Chip Choco Cheese and waited to see him swallow the first bit of the warming sweet to make his question.

"Well, it's just that Sirius and you…" He started, managing to make it sound as if Sirius and him were together. It wasn't true, of course, but it wouldn't hurt to give Remus some confidence in their possibilities. After all, they were meant to be. "…you didn't like to talk about it…" he lied. At least Sirius hadn't seemed that much bothered by the 'trick' the only time he heard them talk of it. But then again, Remus would feel better if he thought that twenty years in the future, his 'lover' was still repentant. "…so, I never understood… why? I mean, what kind of joke was that supposed to be? I can't imagine how it could have been funny." He finished. _I'm on your side, Remus. Please, tell me why…_

He had been worried about it. He needed to know, he needed him to tell him that it really was a joke turned bad, because the thought that Sirius sent another person to the claws of a werewolf was to much for him to stand. Even more now that he knew that his father was really an ass. He looked at Remus pleadingly.

"It _was_ a joke" he answered bitterly after finishing his butterbeer, replenishing his goblet and drinking half of it. He took a deep breath, and tried to explain. "The first thing you'll have to know is that… well, his way of thinking is quite peculiar. See, his got all that knowledge (it never ceases to amaze me), and he's got that bright mind of his… He will come to you with that brilliant plan, with every little detail taken care of. It will invariantly have a flaw, always the same. He doesn't count on the reaction of those involved in his plan."

Seeing the other's questioning look, he tried again "Okay. I'll put you an example. Let's say you have to… err… You're flying on a broom and one of your most important possessions, let's say some kind of family jewel, falls on a dragon nest."

Harry couldn't help a chuckle. "Make it a Hungarian Horntail"

Remus arched an eyebrow, but asked no further questions "Okay. Well, Sirius will take a look at your Hungarian Horntail and tell you that a dragon's eyes are his weakest point. He will then suggest you a spell to use in his eyes…"

"Conjunctivitis Curse?" smiled Harry knowingly.

"Yes!" shouted enthusiastically Remus, who had by now downed nearly three butterbeers in less than half an hour "Oh, yes, that would be _so_ Sirius! Guess what would happen then?"

Harry shrugged, restraining from telling him that the dragon would squash his eggs and make him loose points.

"We have three options, depending on the dragon's temperament.. On the best of the scenarios, your dragon will sit down on his nest, and you'll have to wait until the end of the curse to try another thing. The second possibility is that our dear Hungarian Horntail will get mad, and start throwing fire all around him. And, believe me, with Sirius' luck, you might be able to avoid the fire, but your precious relic will get melted. Third option, and this one is my favourite, the poor dragon will go trampling around in agony and squash you on his way."

Harry laughed, sending bits of some unidentified pastry in Remus's general direction, as an image of Krum getting squashed and Sirius shaking his head in disbelief, revising his notes, appeared in his mind. " 'owreh" he tried to apologize, showering the werewolf again.

"Never mind" said the other, cleaning himself "Chocolate-banana? Which one is it? So. See what I meant, now?" asked Remus, picking the pastry that Harry was pointing at. "He tends to think of everything involved in his plan as inanimate objects… He's so precise that he forgets the obvious… I don't know how to explain it…"

"So, what happened with Snape?" asked Harry cheerfully, hoping that getting to the heart of the matter wouldn't upset the werewolf and taking a long gulp of his drink to reinforce his courage.

Remus visibly thought along the same lines. "Well, he had this perfect plan" he started "Snape had been asking questions about my 'mum's disease' and… well, the guy _is_ an annoying prat" Harry nodded emphatically, and he smiled in return "Don't like him?"

"After six years of irrational hatred? The man has taken more points from me than from the rest of Gryffindor put together!" he said, rolling his eyes.

The werewolf laughed at this, but praying inwardly that Snape didn't teach any subject he would be taking. A sudden thought came to his mind.

"He's not teaching DADA, is he?" he asked in alarm.

"Not for lack of trying" smirked Harry, and then mocked "He's The Potion's Master"

Remus let out a very expressive sigh of relief before saying slyly "Sirius will be most pleased…"

A frown appeared on the other boy's face "Why? He's not taking potions, is he?"

"You didn't knew?" he questioned back, the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice "Well, Sirius came back this year with a sudden healer vocation…"

"Healer?" repeated Harry, chocking on his butterbeer. He straightened on the bed to look better at the other's face.

"But I see it's just a phase" he shook his head, sighing. "Anyway" he said suddenly with a little smile "Sirius had this perfect plan"

Green eyes rolled emphatically at this declaration.

"See" said Remus, chuckling "He wrote a riddle for Snape, saying that if he solved it he would know where I was going, but at the same time making sure that my secret would be safe" His voice was becoming bitter by seconds. Harry, who was now sited facing him, took one of his hands and stroke it, smiling sadly. He let the minutes pass by, waiting for the werewolf to be ready to talk.

"I suppose it was a good riddle" he finally said. "Sirius is good with those things"

"You never saw it?" asked Harry with his gentlest voice.

"It self-destroyed before I had the chance. Part of his perfect plan." He muttered. As an afterthought, he added "That's why he's still here, you know? Snape didn't have any proof that he had been tricked into the Willow."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Doesn't seem fair, does it? I mean, I didn't want Sirius to be expelled then and I don't want it now, but if we are objective…" he trailed. Harry shifted uncomfortably, but the werewolf, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice it. "The parchment was heavily charmed. It had a version of the _Fidelio_ on it, it's a charm that…"

"I know it." Cut him Harry. For a fraction of second, his features tensed, to be quickly replaced by a neutral mask.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

The raven-haired boy sighed, shaking his head. "Not now." He sighed again "So, I suppose only Sirius and Snape were able to see the parchment"

"Yes…" answered absently the werewolf, still wondering about the other boy's reaction at the mention of _Fidelio_. Dismissing those thoughts for a later moment, he continued. "Yes, and he couldn't talk to anyone about it. It also had a combination of _Incendio_ and _Obliviate_, timed for ten thirty, so that the parchment would burn and Snape would forget everything about it, including the answers he might have gotten from it." It was his turn to sigh, now. "Sirius told me that the riddle was structured to make sure that if Snape understood how to get to the Shack, he'd also knew what was in there. So I suppose he really thought it was safe… for everyone."

They stayed in silence for a moment, sipping at their butterbeers and thinking about it, until Harry finally asked "Okay. It was meant to be safe. Where was the flaw?"

Remus pondered the question for a second before replying "Human psychology. And a horrible timing." He grimaced. "Sirius gave his perfect little riddle to Snape, telling him that he only had twelve hours to find out my secret before it burned in his hands, and that he wouldn't be able to write it down nor share it with anyone. I remember seeing him all the day with his nose on a piece of parchment… Prongs wanted to know what it was about, but Sirius gave us that knowing look, telling us he would tell us the next day, so we dropped it. Well. I did. I suppose we'll have to thank Prongs's stubbornness, for once… He asked once and again until Sirius got tired of hearing him and told what he had done. Apparently, he was hoping that Snape would only understand the first part of the riddle and got badly injured while trying to discover how to enter the Willow."

Harry was staring at him open-mouthed. "But…"

"Yes, I know. It's horrible. But that's the nature of the feud between Snape and us. Actually, when Sirius did this, Peter was in the Hospital Wing, recovering from Snape's latest hex. He made him sprout an extra arm. Very painful."

Harry didn't seem impressed. "Ever heard of 'an eye for an eye and the world will turn blind'?"

"I never said I agreed with them!" tried to defend himself Remus, blushing guiltily. "It's just how things are!"

"Okay." Scowled the other. "I already said I don't blame you for it. But I'll have you know that _our_ Slytherins are good people and I won't tolerate any pranks or insults or whatever on them!"

The werewolf actually _giggled_ at him "Protected species?"

"Yeah." Scowled Harry defiantly, sending his father's friend into another fit of stupid giggling. Not happy with this reaction, Harry raised is voice and asked again "SO. What happened with Snape?"

"Sorryyy…hihihi" said the werewolf, not really listening to the other. He composed himself (for he had rolled in the bed and was now lying on his side) and sat back facing the green-eyed boy again, whipping away his tears of mirth. "Ejem…" he cleared his throat merrily "What was your question again?"

"Snape"

Unfortunately, the boy's curt answer and scowl were enough to set the werewolf into another fit of giggling (and that was the third one in a row). Harry took the empty goblets from the bed and set them back on the tray.

"You're annoying when you're drunk" he informed.

"hihihi!"

"And you're way too cheerful"

"Pfffff…. HAHAHA!"

"Remus!"

"Sohihihihihi!"

"REMUS!"

But it was hopeless. The werewolf kept laughing and giggling alternatively during what seemed like hours, until with a final "aaaaaaaaaah!" of satisfaction, he said "sorry cub" and standing for a moment, he took him on a bear hug and plopped them both back on the bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had been lying this way for a long moment, Harry hiding his face on the werewolf's chest, holding tightly onto him, and Remus with his arms loosely around the boy's waist, absentmindedly rubbing his back.

It was strange. He was holding a guy of his same age and yet it felt like it was a child who was lying in his arms. A child with the power to spread warmth and comfort through him just by holding onto him. It made him feel needed and he realized with a smile that he would be there to give whatever it was that he was being asked for. Because, even with the inexistent age difference, the boy that was lying on his arms was a child of his own.

He sighed contentedly and kissed Harry's forehead, earning a shy little smile from the cub.

"Wanna hear what happened with Snape?"

"Yeah" said Harry with a small voice, disentangling himself from the other and moving upwards on the bed so he could face him. Remus turned to rest on his back, and Harry propped himself on an elbow.

The werewolf remained silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts, and finally explained "Why Snape decided to go to the Willow, we can only guess. Dumbledore thinks that he solved the riddle, but had been on the other end of too much death threats from Sirius to take the menace seriously. I think he's right. But we'll never know, now, will we?" he asked himself. He got lost in his musings again, and Harry waited patiently while the werewolf's amber eyes got lost in a cloud of sadness.

When Remus spoke again, his voice was tired and old, unnatural for a teenager, but so familiar that it send a shiver down the other boy's spine. It was the voice that he had used in Grimmauld Place, the voice that had accompanied him every single day since Sirius's death to his own.

"The only thing we know is that at ten thirty that night, the memory spell activated. Snape found himself on a tunnel, not knowing where he was nor why, and did the logical thing: he took the way up. When James came after him, he found a daisy-haired Snape heading to the Shack. He tried to convince him to go the other way, but Snape, of course, refused to do anything that a Marauder told him. So, they saw me. And that's it. They barely escaped, Snape had to be taken to the Hospital Wing completely hysterical, Dumbledore found out, etc."

Remus went silent again, and Harry decided to lay his head on his chest again, hugging him. A hand came to rest on the small of his back.

"How did Snape know it was you?" wondered Harry more to himself than to the werewolf.

"Oh. That was James's doing" replied Remus with an uninterested voice. "When they saw me at the end of the tunnel, he said 'shit, Remus'. Always so opportune…" His voice trailed into nothingness as he got lost in his thoughts once again. All of a sudden, he stood up, throwing Harry out of him on the process, his eyes flaring with anger. "You know what really pisses me off?" he growled "Sirius. After all that's happened, he still finds the nerve to get frustrated because Snape solved his stupid riddle. 'I can't believe he actually solved the riddle'" he mocked in a girly voice "I DON'T CARE A DAMN SHIT ABOUT YOUR FUCKING PRIDE!"

Harry was completely taken aback by the werewolf's sudden outburst. He tried to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit, but Remus batted it away. He was far from finished.

"Do you know what it was like?" he said, more to Sirius than to the boy that was with him. He spoke quickly in his anger, panting and growling at such a speed that Harry had difficulties to understand what he was saying. "I don't remember, oh no, I don't. I don't know the appearance I had when you took me back to the Hospital Wing, 'poor boy' they say, 'what he has done to himself' they say, but they don't know, they don't know how it feels like, the need, the hunger, the hunt, they don't understand the smell of human flesh, the call of blood, they don't know, nobody knows, I know, I know the madness inside when the beast feels his prey, I was there, I saw it, I felt it happening, and I saw them, I saw Snape trembling like a leaf, I saw James pissing of fear before his survival instinct kicked in and he dragged themselves out of there, I was there as afraid as they were, when the beast played with it's _food_, running and stopping, circling them, throwing James to the ground and giving him the time to get up before pushing him again, I was there when he told Snape to run to safety while he stayed behind, and I didn't felt safe until he was out of sight and I felt Prongs's antlers on me, and I was there when the beast fought his friend, and when he managed to run away, I was the one it paid it's frustration with, I was the one who felt all the injuries it inflicted on us, I was the one who got our tail uprooted with our own teeth, I'm the one marked forever with the memory of the killer instinct of the beast rushing through our veins, I'm the one who saw it all happen unable to do anything to refrain my own body! And what does he say? 'I can't believe Snape solved the riddle'" He managed to growl a girlish whine at his imitation of Sirius and finally stopped his rant. Harry was staring at him with his green eyes wide open, making him feel suddenly very conscious. If his face hadn't already been red in anger, he would have felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. His eyes shied away from Harry while he tried to recover his breath.

Harry, on the other hand, was completely flabbergasted. Never, in all the time he had known the werewolf (even if that wasn't so much) had he seen him in such a state. He had never really heard him talk about his curse, never more than the academic facts, when referring to the nastier parts of it.

He knew what he had to do now. He knew that Remus wanted him to say something in his chosen mate's defence. But what? A memory came creeping to the front line of his thoughts, pushing him into a whirlwind of emotion.

Remus watched as the most diverse feelings came to show up in the green eyes of his new friend. Shock, sadness, rage, fear, disbelief… if it wasn't cheerful, it was in Harry's face. Finally, the boy decided to speak. He opened his mouth, trying to take a sound of it with poor success, and closed it again. He looked at Remus with teary eyes, chuckled, and managed to croak: "Wormtail"

"What about him?" frowned Remus. That surely wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Not that he was expecting something concrete, but Harry's previous display of emotion had lead him to dread some kind of earthshaking revelation. Good old Peter was somehow anti-climatic.

"Wormtail…" tried again Harry. He stopped again, seeming to have difficulties to breath. Remus handed him a fresh new goblet of butterbeer that the other drank in one long gulp. He took a deep breath, strengthening himself to say whatever it was that putted him in such a state. And finally, looking at his crossed legs, he let go "Wormtail told me once that Sirius's biggest fault was to underestimate the others"

He looked up at Remus, as if expecting the werewolf to throw a fit, but the amber-eyed boy did nothing but blink.

"Well…" he pondered "I hadn't think of it that way, but now that you say it, he _does_ have a problem in the judging people department…"

"He said" cut him off Harry through grinded teeth. He was clenching his fists, his eyes flaring with anger. He looked positively murderous. Instinctively, Remus felt a wave of protectiveness for poor little Wormtail rush through him. His eyes narrowed, but Harry didn't even notice, and continued in a harsh voice "He said that underestimation made him loose his love, then his family, his freedom, that it made him risk the welfare of those he loved, and in the end, it cost him his life."

Remus scowled at Harry and crossed his arms in a defensive gesture. He knew the look in his eyes, and he didn't like it. "Your hatred for Peter seems completely deliberated to me." He said in a slow, calm voice, glaring at the other "There's nothing in what you've told me that could cause such a reaction from you, but I…"

"HE HAD NO RIGHT!" shouted Harry with all the strength of his lungs.

"Of course he!…" started to counter Remus, raising his voice too.

"HE'S THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

Silence.

And then…

"You'll better choose well your next words, Harry." Said the werewolf through closed eyes. "Because son of Prongs or of Merlin himself, if you dare insult my friend again, I'll hex you to next year"

Harry stayed silent for a while. Despite the angry werewolf that was currently sitting at the other side of his bed, he suddenly felt very calm. The time had come for the big truths to come out.

He wondered briefly if that was the way Dumbledore felt at the end of each year, when Harry came to his office after yet another victory on Voldemort and he had to select which part of the information he should share with him. Thinking of his old mentor, he decided to follow his usual strategy. After all, he had seen the Headmaster in all his manipulative glory enough times as to know what he had to do. He leaned back on the headboard, sitting comfortably, and helped himself with an Ice Mice.

"Ice Mice?" he offered. Remus opened an eye to glare at him. "No?" He pushed the tray strategically at one side, making sure that it would be on his background every time the werewolf looked at him. He then ate his Ice Mice slowly. Once this was done, he sighed sadly and said "He was their Secret Keeper"

This revelation had the desired effect. He could nearly see the thoughts as they came to Remus's mind: Harry's reaction at the mention of the _Fidelio_ charm, his reluctance to say more about it… A piercing look in his direction and…

"Explain"

_Harry Dumbledore 1 – Wormtail Warriors 0_

Harry put a mask of serenity mixed with sadness on his face, while thinking furiously of the best way to turn Remus against Wormtail. Well. At least to convince him of what his 'future self' had done. He finally settled for a classic.

"Dumbledore suspected there was a spy in the Order of the Phoenix" he said, nearly repeating word by word what McGonagall had said on his first Hogsmeade visit four years ago. "So, when one of his own spies told him that Voldemort was after my parents, he suggested them to use the _Fidelio _charm"

Remus scowled, but nodded nonetheless.

"They were going to use Sirius" he added, knowing that the animagus's fate because of Wormtail would be a most valuable weapon for his cause.

"Sirius?" repeated the werewolf, throwing his head forward in a gesture of alert. Harry smirked smugly, but inwardly.

"Yes. Of course: Sirius. He was my father's best friend, wasn't he?"

Remus nodded again, but looked at Harry suspiciously.

_Well, yes, my dear _thought Harry _this story is leading exactly where you don't want it to. It's it's sole purpose, actually._

"But Sirius thought he was a too obvious choice, so he suggested to use Wormtail instead. Nobody knew it except for them three." He said, ignoring the glares he was receiving "So, when the morning after doing the charm my parents where found dead, Sirius took all the blame."

"I don't believe you" said Remus with the quickness of those who won't listen.

_At least he's not looking murderous anymore… Change of strategy!_

"I understand" he said. Highly infuriating statement, but probably useful, as it was one of Dumbledore's favourites. _Shit! Now I have to understand!_ …_Think, Harry, think!... Gotcha!_ "But you have to understand, too, that the Peter Pettigrew I'm talking about is not the same that is sleeping in this room with us. As you were saying before, people change, Remus. Unfortunately, it's not always for good"

A flicker of doubt in the amber eyes.

_Waoh. Dumbledore would be so _proud_ of me!_ Annoying Hermione (a little voice that wandered the Hogwarts minds) told him that in his little tirade he was accepting the possibility that his father changed to become a better person, but, as so many people before him, he choose to ignore her. _Okay, another sigh. Aaaaaand… Now!_

Harry sighed sadly. "It happened during his seventh year" he began, but had to stop a moment to replace his 'wise headmaster' mask. His disgust at Wormtail's poor excuses was too big for him to remain calm. And now Remus was looking at him suspiciously._ Shit!... Okay: regain his trust… Okay. Harry, you can do it. Say the name!_ He gathered all his will to remain in a neutral voice and said "Peter had most of his lessons alone with the Slytherins."

Remus nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"Most of this Slytherins became Death Eaters" continued Harry. Remus glared fiercely at him, so he added quickly "They cornered him between classes, threatening to use him to practice their new Dark Arts spells"

"And then he told us." Said Remus, clearly defying Harry to tell him otherwise.

"He told Sirius" scowled Harry, forgetting about his Dumbledore strategy.

"And so?"

"And so," repeated Harry darkly "Wormtail told me that Sirius did him a little speech about Gryffindor courage and left him alone to face the Slytherins. Can you believe it? The man actually blamed Sirius for every single bad thing _he _did!" The last part was said in a furious mutter, and Remus didn't even listen to it.

"What about us?" he asked, giving Sirius reaction as valid (much to Harry's dismay) "What about James and I?"

"He said that dad was Head Boy, and he didn't want the story to reach Dumbledore's ears" replied Harry, nearly pouting "And that he was too busy fawning over mum to notice anything else."

"And I?"

Once again, Remus had confirmed Wormtail's words as plausible, and Harry felt like he was going to explode. "He said that he was afraid you'd become overprotective at someone attacking your pack, and that you'd do something that revealed your secret!" he said, completely outraged.

"That sounds like Peter" said the werewolf, smiling fondly.

That was more than Harry could cope with. "HE HAD NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT YOU!"

"Peter is my friend" challenged him Remus, glaring.

"From _my_ point of view" answered Harry in a low voice, glaring back to take the challenge "Wormtail is the rat who sold my parents to Voldemort. Actually, from _everyone's_ point of view, Wormtail Silverhand is the man who lead the central wing of the Dark Army on the Battle of Hogsmeade, where he found his death fighting side by side with Voldemort. And don't look at me like that! Read the papers!"

Remus looked ready to kill, so Harry made an effort to calm down a bit, and tried to reason. "Look" he said "I'm trying to give you the 'nice' story. The whole story, as Wormtail told it to me. You can either listen to me, or wait and hear the story from someone who won't care to try to explain how he get to that point. So, it's your choice: stay here and listen (and please, do refrain from killing me), or get up and go to sleep"

He made a significant pause, waiting for the other to decide. When Remus didn't move, he continued.

"All right." He breathed "All right. Wormtail told me that, as Sirius did nothing to protect him" he said with a voice that transmitted all his despise for the rat and his excuses "the Slytherins hexed him and he ended up in the Hospital Wing."

"And then we must have done something" stated Remus, very sure of himself.

"Actually, Wormtail said that you were all too busy looking at your bellybuttons at the moment, and that you just hexed Snape in retaliation. And don't look at me like this!" he added, outraged at the murderous glares Remus was throwing him again "That's what Wormtail told me, word for word!"

"All right." Said the werewolf, taking deep breaths to calm down "Let's suppose you're telling the truth"

This earned him a death glare from the green-eyed boy.

"Let's suppose you're telling the truth" repeated Remus, who had gone to school with Snape, after all, and wasn't easily impressed by death glares "That doesn't explain the supposed treachery."

"Well. Here comes the best part of the story." Replied Harry, leaning back on the headboard again, though this time his intention was to piss off the werewolf (quite successfully) "After the attack, one of the Death Eaters, Rosier, the one who cut off Moody's nose… Though you knew Rosier and have never seen Moody without his nose, so the explanation is pointless…" he mused.

"He cut off his nose?" asked Remus, curious despite himself.

Harry nodded, frowning at his own thoughts. "Well" he said "Rosier went to see Wormtail and offered him a trade. He would teach him the Cruciatus curse in exchange of your Arithmancy notes"

Remus blinked.

"And Wormtail said yes. After all, your notes were easy to obtain, and the Cruciatus curse would come handy when fighting the Slytherins"

"I don't believe it"

"Neither I" replied immediately Harry, raising from his position in anger "I'd rather think that Wormtail was a bad person since the beginning, but I told you I would tell you his version of the story"

A throwing daggers glare fight followed, until Harry decided to keep going with his narration and made the effort to calm down. Remus followed his lead and went to sit leaning on one of the posters of the bed, trying to relax.

"The notes were just the beginning" said Harry looking at his knees "Rosier was a clever guy: he never asked for information, just for him to bring him little things. He taught him the Dark Arts like he would do with a friend, and introduced him with some people from the lowest circles of the Death Eaters. They talked about politics, and Rosier convinced Wormtail with his way of thinking… I suppose he kind of brainwashed him…" he added, more to please the werewolf than really believing it. Remus didn't answer, so he kept talking. "Rosier made his way to the Inner Circle quite easily, and arranged a private meeting for Wormtail with Voldemort. Very few knew he had received the Dark Mark, and he became his best spy. He was in the Order of the Phoenix, and even better than that, he was a friend of my parents."

"Why would that matter?" asked Remus mind-absently. He was trying to process the information from a neutral point of view.

"There was a…"

"Incident?" said Remus, arching an eyebrow.

"Prophecy" blushed Harry.

"A prophecy?" repeated sceptically Remus, lowering his eyebrow so he could arch it again with more enthusiasm.

"Well…yeah" replied Harry, who by now had acquired the colour of a nice fresh tomato "It said that either Neville or me would kill him"

"Oh." Said the werewolf. "Then it came true…" He frowned "Though, of course, if you've been told all your life that you have to do one thing, the most probable thing is that you end up doing it."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Her trances seemed real to me…"

"Maybe…" conceded Remus, and then he stated "But I still don't like divination"

Harry chuckled tiredly "Yeah, I know, crystal balls…"

Remus shuddered.

They stayed in silence for a while, thinking. Harry moved towards Remus and hugged him tentatively. Despite the fight they had just had, the werewolf accepted. Finally, when Harry was nearly asleep, he told him:

"All right, little saviour, tell me your story. And this time, I want to hear it since the beginning."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm assuming that the small of one's back is the lowest part of the back, not the backside. If Remus has just putted a hand somewhere it shouldn't be, please, tell me. And excuse me for it, it would be so WRONG!

* * *

**AN:** Okay, now I can say it: this chapter started well enough, but, as I said at the beginning, it was really tiring. I feel I could have done much better than this, especially the last part… Anyway, I got to one point in which I just wanted to post this chapter and get done with it.

You'll have noticed the emotional rollercoaster they go through in this chapter. I personally think that it is possible, in the conditions they are, to change moods in such a quick way… I just hope the transitions were well written enough.

So, next chapter: The morning after… Well no, make it "day 2". It could be called "compilation of random silliness"…

Before I leave, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, review! (and read, Sesiliá). And be nice to me. I'm feeling so insecure about this chapter… :(

**I write for fun, but I post for the reviews** (adapted from my sisters thought of the week)(I'm trying to convince her to draw a fan art for my fic :P)

**Poor HHr quote of the week:**

"**platonic: please, erase this word from all the dictionaries!"**


	7. Existential Doubts

**Disclaimer:** still not owning them, still a pity. All the characters belong to JKRowling. Really. Not a Sue in my fic.

**ON THE DELAY: **I am very, very sorry for the time it has taken me to write this poor excuse of a chapter. And I'm even more sorry to say that I can't foresee when the next update will be. Those who have been here from the begining can tell you that it can take any amount of time, from three days to nearly a year...

So: why the delay? It's a long story, but if you want to know, you can keep reading. If you have read the other chapters before even atampting to read this one, you will remember how insecure I felt with the last one. It's very stupid of me, I know, but even if I had a lot of wonderful reviews for it, one single silly, stupid review was enough to send me on a writers block. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate constructive criticism, but I don't think a one sentence review counts as it, even if it says they loved the first five chapters before saying the last one was plain boring. They used capital leters for 'boring' to. Ouch.

I wasn't on a writers block for a year (hell, no!) but, by the time I overcame it, HBP was here, and I started to write La Esfera de Sonora, which was, is and will be my main priority. On a brighter note, I can say that now that Sonora is more 'stable', I don't need to fully concentrate my efforts on it and can easily write other fics at the same time.

But, I must say, I will be working far from home (cries a bit) the entire summer, so, I don't know how much I will be able to write. It all depends on if it is true or not that the more work you have, the more you manage to do... In any case, whatever my writting speed, Consequences is not on hold, and I hope it won't be anymore.

**The reviews: **well, it's been so long that I don't dare pushing the 'reply' thing. I would if I could see your faces at receiving an answer to a review you don't remember what you said in, though :P. Anyway, even if I will not answer to each of you, I want to say a big thank you to everyone who sent me a kind word, encouraging me to continue. It helped. A lot. And... well, I know I probably shouldn't do this, because it is a clear favouritism, but... you know, sometimes authors grow a soft spot for some of their reviewers so, even if they are not the only ones, here it goes...

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to DarklilDraco, IceBlueRose and Moon-Wolf2, hoping that you're still around and that you will enjoy yet another wave of silliness._**

* * *

**

**Note on the previous chapter: it was pointed out that in last chapter, after Harry made the effort to put a glamour on himself so as to not being recognised, Dobby appeared yelling: "Harry Potter, sir!". Well, there is an explanation. You see, Dobby is a very clever house elf, so, when he saw Harry was wearing a glamour, he cast a privacy spell so that Sirius wouldn't hear what he was saying... Ok. It was a huge mistake of mine, and you would have laughed for a week if you had seen my face when it was pointed out to me. My sister did. Anyway... It didn't happen? (smiles sheepishly)**

One little last thing... I had a beta, but I lost her mail, so this chapter isn't betaed either. I will try to find someone for next one...

On with the chapter!

* * *

**Existential Doubts**

Robbie Robins, fifth year, random Hufflepuff, couldn't believe his eyes. A dream had come true, and it was walking down the corridor.

Right: James Potter wasn't the Boy Who Lived. He hadn't saved the world from He Who Still Shouldn't Be Named, he didn't have his shy mysterious aura, nor, unfortunately, his sweet, amazing, beautiful, startling emerald green eyes. Just plain brown. Really, what a pity.

But still: James Potter was a War Hero, a quidditch legend, and a notorious prankster. He had been Head Boy, but also one of the Marauders. He was fun, but responsible. Self-confident, and with good reasons for it, but kind and good to everyone around him. _And_, he had the face, the messy 'just been shagged' hair and the body why anyone would want to do that of one sexy Harry Potter.

But most of all, James Potter was gay.

Now, as I was saying, Terry Terence, sixth year, random Hufflepuff, at first couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. So he rubbed them, looked again, and, as the vision didn't change, decided he'd never, ever in his life would close his eyes again, fearing that, if he did, James Potter would turn straight and said life would be ruined.

Really, who would have thought it? He married Harry's mum, whatever her name was, so Barry had concluded that he had to be straight. Bi, in the best of the scenarios. But never, ever, forever, whatever (no, really: never) would he have thought of James Potter as flaming gay.

**oOoOoOo**

As he walked down the corridor, James Potter was thinking that 1997 wasn't that different from their own time. They had woken up, got dressed, and now they were walking down for breakfast with random Hufflepuffs ogling them. Just like every morning.

Okay, maybe not quite as every morning. Maybe there was a bit more ogling on the masculine part of the crowd than usual. But it could perfectly be because of the superb specimen (Doreen's words) that was walking beside him at this very moment. Back in 1977, Sirius had been a bit of a sexuality test: he walked past a guy, said guy was attracted to him and discovered he was gay. Or, he walked past a girl, she didn't feel anything, and concluded she was a lesbian.

Some midget stopped them.

"I just wanted to thank you" he told Sirius, blushing profusely.

Sirius came out of his musings, blinking at the midget (probably some random Hufflepuff) and stared at him.

"Yesterday, at dinner" explained the kid "I was watching you, and suddenly, I found my true self. So, thank you"

He got on his tiptoes, kissed Sirius's cheek, and went away running.

There, see? Nothing to worry about. The 'future crowd' was just adjusting to his best friend's presence.

Anyway. The day was pretty normal. A bit monochromatic, as it seemed the people from the future favoured their uniforms for going down for breakfast, but, otherwise, the day was pretty nor…

"What are you thinking of?" asked Sirius, rudely interrupting his musings.

James scowled at him, but answered anyway "It all seems pretty normal, don't you think?"

"Dunno… It's strange to see so many uniforms first thing in the morning…" said his best friend thoughtfully "…Don't you think, Wormtail?"

"Uh?" said the other, coming out from his own little world. Seeing as the other two were waiting for an answer, he opted for the Standard Mode "Yeah! Sure! What do you think, Prongs?"

"It's kind of freaking" said James, not noticing he was being ignored "I mean, usually, the only one wearing black for pleasure is Snivellus"

"Yeah" growled Sirius. He could have said it normally, but growling seemed a good thing to do when referring to Snape.

"Anyway." Sentenced James "It all looks pretty normal"

"Yeah." Approved his best friend "Besides the uniforms."

"Besides the uniforms" repeated James "Don't you think, Wormtail?"

"Uh? Yeah! Sure! What do you think, Prongs?"

"It all looks pretty normal" said James earnestly.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, until they reached the bathroom. Then, Peter and James loyally stood by the door while they waited for Sirius to fix his hair, which only took him thirteen minutes and twelve seconds.

"How am I?" he asked when he finally joined them at the corridor.

"Stunning"

"Yeah! Sure! What do you think, Prongs!"

"Stunning"

"Thank you, guys!" said Sirius smiling brightly, and a little star shined on his teeth. "You're the bestest of the best!"

"I know" said James confidently, adjusting the snitch on his belt. "Anyway… It all looks pretty normal…" he said with a wicked smile.

"So?" answered uninterestedly Sirius, checking his hair on a glass "Should I tie my hair?"

"Yeah! Sure! What do you think, Prongs?"

"Dunno… Maybe that thing you do with your wand… Anyway: it all looks pretty normal, soooo…" he said, readjusting the snitch on his belt.

"So?" repeated Sirius, as uninterestedly as the first time, placing himself in front of a glass and twisting his hair with his wand to tie it in an informal bun.

"Soooooo…" insisted James excitedly "We should play a prank on Snivellus!"

"Yeah! Sure! What do you… No! Wait!" said Peter alarmed, realising what he was agreeing to.

"The teachers don't need to know!" insisted James.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but Sirius beat him to it. Placing a ribbon clad hand in his shorter friend shoulder, he said "Don't dignify this with an answer"

"Uh? Yeah! Sure! What do you think, Prongs?"

"I think you should tell me why you don't want to play a prank on Snivellus!" he said indignantly "Really, people! What's gotten over you!"

Sirius shook his head sadly, and turned back to the glass.

"It was being a such normal day…" said James, sounding disappointed.

The Tower Clock sounded eight times in the distance.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius, indignant "What happened to Fawkes? Why have they replaced him by a bell?"

"Dunno… It was being such a normal…"

"Come on, Prongs!" interrupted the animagus, a bit tired, while checking his reflection one last time "It's eight o'clock! Time for Morning Thickness is over!"

"Uh?" was James' smart answer. The poor thing looked rather stupid with his wide eyes magnified by his abnormally large glasses.

"Eight o'clock" reminded him Peter, abstractedly tapping his shoulder.

At this, James seemed to finally react. He frowned in deep concentration, trying to remember what he had said previously, and, like every day of his saddened by the disease life, his cheeks acquired a nice bright pinkish red colour while he asked: "Did I say that?"

"Which part of it?" asked Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"To put a prank on _professor_ Snivellus" he whispered, flustered.

"Yeah, you did" answered the animagus nonchalantly, and then he added "Now, seriously: how do I look?"

James took a minute to think about it before giving his opinion.

"Well…" he finally said "The mirrored robe is pretty cool, in a disco-fashion kind of way, and it actually brings out your eyes…"

"That's what I thought" said his friend with satisfaction

"… But…"

"What?"

"Well… I know they're mirrors, not silver, right?" he said, trying not to offend Sirius.

"I know what you're going to say" he answered knowingly. "You think it has a Slytherin pride message on it, don't you? Well, that's why the blue ribbons are for!"

"To praise Ravenclaw?" was the sceptic reply

"Well!" shouted Sirius, starting to get annoyed "They couldn't be red, because I was wearing red yesterday, and gold… I mean, silver and gold, Prongs? That's just sooooo Christmas! And we're only in September!" and, as an afterthought, he added "Besides! My pendant is golden!"

"Right." Said James, crossing his arms in front of his chest "Don't ask for my opinion if you don't want to know the answer."

"I won't"

They walked in silence for a while, their noses pointing to the sky, until James stopped and, facing Sirius with his most earnest eyes, he said apologetically "Look, I'm sorry. I know I tend to think every Gryffindor should always wear red and gold, as I do, but if you want to wear other colours, it's fine with me"

"No!" said Sirius, taking his friend's hands in his "No, you were right! You just came out of your Morning Thickness and the first thing you see is me in silver and Wormtail in green! We've been so unconsidered… Right, Wormtail?"

"Yeah! Sure! What do you think Prongs?"

"I think I should be the one apologising! You should feel free to wear any colour of the rainbow! Slytherin should be a colourless House! And silver brings out your eyes, Padfoot!"

"Oh! Prongs!" said Sirius, crushing his friend in a bear hug.

"You look stunning!" said James, nearly crying.

Sirius hugged him a little more and finally released him, asking: "Friends forever?"

"Yeah mate!" answered James with a wicked smile "Marauder Power!"

"By the way" said Sirius, like nothing had happened "Where's Moony? He said he'd join us…"

"Dunno…" answered James, blushing slightly "I think he wanted to check on super-Harry… We had a bit of a… A something…" he frowned a bit and explained "I don't think we could call that a row. He just started crying. Anyway, you know Moony. He spent the night comforting the sissy and ended up sharing his bed."

"Oh." Said his friend, trying to remember the night before "I saw the guy. Didn't seem that depressed… Dunno. Wasn't paying attention, really. Caused a bit of trouble with a weird House Elf. And men, that girl can drink!"

James blinked stupidly, stopping in his tracks. Peter passed by them, not realising they had once again stopped, and poked Sirius in the eye with one of his enormous hat feathers.

"Auch!"

"You got drunk last night?"

"Yeah" said Sirius, rubbing his eye and catching Peter by the neck before he went too far away "With Hermione"

"Why didn't you call us?" said James, indignant. Suddenly realising who he was talking to, he added "No, wait, don't answer. Was she good?"

"I wouldn't know, we just got drunk…"

"Aaaaand?"

"And then I went to sleep and she stayed there, drinking. Really, nothing happened."

"You're loosing your touch"

"Am not!"

"You are."

Sirius grabbed a random Hufflepuff, snogged it senseless and turned in triumph to James, saying: "Am not!"

"That" said James, pointing to the Hufflepuff "Was a guy"

"Oh." Said Sirius, discomfited. But he recovered quickly "He enjoyed it anyway… Didn't you?" he yelled

The random Hufflepuff nodded vigorously.

"Anyway" said James, deciding that a change of subject was in order "Have you thought about the new lessons we're gonna take?"

"Not really… Which ones will you be taking?"

"Same as you." Said James, crossing the doors to the Great Hall.

Everyone turned to stare at them, while they stared in turn at the monochromatic crowd.

"Doesn't anyone have good taste in the 90's?"

**oOoOoOo**

Luna stopped talking abruptly and stood there, unmoving, mouth hanging open, looking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Now, had it been someone else who did this, Ginny would have looked in that direction without thinking, but, being as it was Loony Lovegood the one shocked beyond words, she thought it would be wise to ask her before.

"What happened, Luna?"

Her words echoed strangely in the Great Hall. Apparently, whatever was standing behind her was… well, she couldn't know what it was, but it sure was something huge.

"Luna?" she repeated.

Suddenly, a giggle was heard somewhere at the Ravenclaw table, probably from Cho Chang, and, as if they had been waiting for her signal, the rest of the students and staff quickly expressed their amusement in the way that suited them better, from Malfoy's sneer to Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. It was very weird.

Ginny turned towards the doors slowly, eyes half closed, ready to shut them if necessary and… she couldn't help it, she had to laugh.

There, in the doorway, stood three of the Marauders, wearing the most ridiculous outfits she had ever had the misfortune of coming across. Really, there was a reason the 70's got old-fashioned. Even if Dumbledore hadn't noticed.

James Potter was a Gryffindor. If she had ever had any doubts (which she didn't), there was the proof. The guy was the epitome of Lion's Pride. He was wearing a short red robe, laced with a golden ribbon that turned all over it until it pooled near his feet in a circle from which hung several shinning stars. He was grabbing his snitch-belt confidently, looking at the other students through his Gryffindor coloured glasses.

Wormtail wasn't better. If anything, he was worse. He was wearing long purple robes with a massive green collar and matching cuffs. On his hat was precariously perched an abnormally large pink hat with green ribbons and two enormous green feathers that matched perfectly his star-shaped sunglasses.

But the most impressive was probably Sirius.

Merlin, if she had known back in Grimmauld Place, she would have teased him mercilessly!

The man was wearing a summer robe (that is, a robe without sleeves) entirely covered in what looked like a thousand little shinny mirrors. All the rest went unnoticed when compared to it, from the blue gloves and matching ribbons to the golden pendant or the way too feminine bun. It was just… Shinny.

And she was repeating herself.

"Sirius!" she called.

Waiving her goodbyes to Luna, she strolled to the other side of the Great Hall to great the Marauders. After all, she was Harry's friend, it was probably her duty to make his father feel comfortable.

"Hi Ginny!" answered the animagus "How come you're wearing your uniform?"

He wasn't going to let that matter drop. It was too important.

"Err…" said the girl eloquently "It's on the School Rules, I think. Ask Hermione."

The four of them took a seat at the Gryffindor table, talking about small nothings while eating their breakfasts, like anyone around them was doing. They discussed the quality of Gryffindors mattresses (undoubtedly superior to the Slytherin's ones, though none of them had tried them), the correct temperature for boiling an egg and Snape's greasy hair. Quite the pleasant conversation.

They were discussing the pros and cons of each of the new classes they were supposed to choose from and trying to convince James not to take the housekeeping one, when Wormtail suddenly announced: "I am bisexual"

The three of them froze in what they were doing, until finally Sirius asked, a bit unnerved: "How did you get to that conclusion?"

Wormtail blushed a bit, but answered nonetheless: "I am developing a crush"

The other two didn't answer. Sirius looked more than a bit uncomfortable, which wasn't strange, seeing as the subject was very close to home and his best friend looked ready to puke. Frowning at the messy haired boy, Ginny decided to play supportive, even if only for Sirius's sake.

"Really?" she asked brightly "Who?"

Wormtail shot a dark look at his best friends, and said: "Blaise Zabini"

Surprisingly, Sirius let out a relieved sigh and laughed. While the other three looked at him nonplussed, he tapped Wormtail's back lightly and said: "You got me worried for a moment there, Wormtail! Don't worry about your sexuality: she's a girl. I can tell: I've been looking at her boobs all breakfast!"

Ginny, who had been holding up her spoon at that moment, dropped it.

"Are you sure?" asked Wormtail, who was used to Sirius's comments.

"Well" said James, looking slightly green "_He_ looked pretty manly yesterday when I met him on the loo. But that's not the matter at hand: a guy, Wormtail?"

"I'm not sure!" answered Peter, very nervous but looking like he had every bit of intention to keep his ground "That's why I'm saying I'm bisexual: I don't care! And I've just told you I'm developing a crush for him or her, Padfoot, so, I'd really appreciate if you stopped ogling it!"

"_It?_" repeated Sirius, finally looking at his friend with a wicked smile "That's not the most nice to refer to the girl you have a crush on…"

"Actually" intervened Ginny on Wormtail's behalf "That's how we all refer to Zabini here, including the teachers. I've heard even Dumbledore doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"So…" said James, absorbing the information and looking positively revolted by it "You're a real freak."

"I guess I am" shrugged Wormtail.

Ginny stared at them in disbelief. She could hardly believe her eyes. How could Wormtail agree so easily with him when he was calling him 'freak'? Ok: so, his choice as a… crush was a bit unusual, not to say weird, but still. They were supposed to be his best friends. They could at least show a bit of support!

In front of her, James and Sirius had resumed their previous conversation about the classes.

Standing slowly, she looked at the messy haired boy in front of her and said in a dark, dangerous voice "James. You are the most repulsive, arrogant, self-conceited, close-minded imbecile I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

That said, she threw her bowl of cereals to his face and strolled out of the Great Hall.

TBC (honest!)

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**On James: I know. Homophobe to top it all. He is a big bastard, isn't he? Well... what can I say? I don't hate the character, and I actually grow fonder of him each time he opens his big mouth to say something completely out of place. He will eventually grow up to become the man Sirius and Remus remember, and I think you will enjoy more to see that change happen that if I presented you with the 'good James' since the begining. Really, he is not so bad... just a kid :P**

**On Harry and Draco: nop, they are not together yet. The key word being 'yet'.**

**On Blaise: yes, I know it's stupid. But, it's something that crossed my mind when I discovered there was actually a discussion on the forums on wether he was male or female... It's probably the silliest part of the plot! XD**

**Well... this is it. I had forgotten how fun it is to write this fic. I don't know if I had said it before, but I conceived it like a 'tv show', (one of those with lots of teen characters), not as a 'book',which doesn't change that much from my usual style because I'm prone to dialogues, but still. Anyway, I like it :P**

**For those who want to see what the robes the Marauders are wearing look like, my sister drew a fanart of them. Actually, I told my sister 'James is wearing 'gryffindor' robes, Sirius has a mirrored robe, and Wormtail a big feathered hat.' And one day she came to me and showed me what she had 'interpreted' from my words. Obviously, I changed the chapter to have them wearing those... erm... colourful? robes. The fanart wasn't finished when I started to post this, so... mmm... well, I coloured Sirius's outfit myself. And I'm not the 'skilled for drawing' sister. I think it shows.**

**Anyway, if someone is interested (and you should be, because she really knows what she's doing when she grabs a pencil), here's the link (just take out the spaces):**

http / www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 26527321/

**Of course, if you like it, you're more than welcome to take a look at her gallery. I particularly like 'Eat her, darling', as will everyone who hates RT.**

**That said... Review please!**


End file.
